Después de
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Las vidas de los chicos de Free después de su vida escolar. Fem haru, Fem Nagisa, Fem Nitori.
1. Chapter 1

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivo autor yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo), Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas con MakoHaru, RinTori y ReiGisa.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, y no era para menos, era el día perfecto para pasarlo con sus novios en la playa.

-Ne ne Haru chan no te olvides de llevar la sandia ¿si?- Dijo la hermosa y tierna chica rubia.

-Si- Contesto la peli negra mientras buscaba algo dentro del refrigerador.

-Haru chan, Haru chan ¿que buscas? La caballa ya está en la canasta, Makoto chan dijo que iría por Rei chan –suspiro- sabes he estado pensando en Rei y no se para cuando piensa dar el siguiente paso, ya sabes, somos novios pero me gustaría un lindo anillo en mi dedo.

-ahhhh Nagisa sempai ¿de verdad piensas de esa manera? woooow realmente eres sorprendente, yo, no me atrevo ni siquiera a pensar algo así sobre Rin sempai, además de que el no piensa de esa manera, pero viniendo de ti y Rei sempai es realmente lindo- comento la chica peli gris-

-ohhh ¿De verdad Rin chan no te ha dicho nada de casarse contigo? mmm realmente pensé que Rin chan tenia esas intenciones, solo basta con verle la cara para darse cuenta de lo enamorado que esta al igual que Makoto de Haru chan–dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo pucheros.

Entre pláticas y risas la peli negra solo observaba pensando en lo divertido que sería su día jugando con sus amigas y nadar en el mar en especial nadar en el mar, pero lo que se robaba sus pensamientos era cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar Makoto, habia esperado demasiado como para que Makoto no se apresurara, ella queria ir a la playa y nadar en el extenso mar, si es que Makoto se lo permitia.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo el chico castaño de ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a su novia para besarle mientras esta le recibía con un bienvenido que bien podría ser confundido con un susurro.

-¡Rei chan!- corrió la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos y llenándole de besos- tardaste mucho Rei chan ¿Te gusta hacerme esperar verdad? eres malo-hizo un leve mohin.

-No Nagisa, no me gusta hacerte esperar, tuvimos un problema, Rin no se decidía que flores comprarle a Ai chan –miro a la rubia mientras correspondía al abrazo

-¿Y no me has traído nada a mi Rei chan?-

-No veo cual sea el motivo para hacerlo, además de que no necesito comprarte cosas para demostrarle lo mucho que te quiero- el peli azul acomodo sus lentes mientras aclaraba su garganta

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya está todo listo- comento el dientes de tiburón mientras se asomaba un tanto sonrojado, al parecer no quería que nadie le viera pues le daba pena entregarle las flores a su novia frente a sus amigos.

Pronto las parejas estuvieron listas y partieron hacia la playa, Makoto observaba de arriba abajo a Haru y su hermoso vestido color azul, probablemente la chica, como era costumbre siempre llevaba un bañador debajo de la ropa para poder mojarse con más libertad, así que esto le hacía pensar ¿Que tipo de traje había escogido para la playa? Quizas un lindo bikini o tal vez algo mas discreto, esta ultima opcion era mas viable, si bien haru no era desvergonzada al quitarse la ropa en medio de un acuario, cualquier cosa que le permitiera entrar al agua estaria bien, sumidos en estos pensamientos Nagisa le sorprendió gritando que no podían llegar a la playa sin haber comprado bebidas y paletas heladas para después de la comida. Una vez compradas las cosas continuaron su camino a la playa, no tardaron menos de media hora en llegar, como era lógico la hermosa chica pelinegra corrió apenas si vio el mar, sin perder tiempo al correr se deshacia de su lindo vestido que segun Makoto, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru no corras de esa manera! –corrió el castaño tras la chica, quien alcanzo a sujetarla justo antes de que saltara al agua. –no puedes entrar al agua así, aun no te has puesto bloqueador seria un problema si te quemas- sonrió

-Pero.. pero yo-

-Nada Haru, ven aquí –El castaño extendió una toalla en la arena, saco el bloqueador que cargaba en su mochila y se sentó en la arena haciéndole señas a la chica para que se sentara con él. La chica pelinegra le miro unos instantes, se sentó en medio de las piernas del castaño y se dejo poner el bloqueador.

Rei chan, deberíamos poner la toalla y la sombrilla aquí, así podemos estar cerca de los demás –dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba el brazo de Rei

-Si Nagisa– sonrió ampliamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Nagisa sonrió mientras soltaba a su novio –Rei chan, iré a ponerme el traje de baño, tu quédate aquí acomodando las cosas ¿si?-

El peli azul dio un gran suspiro, esa chica era realmente una acosadora, melosa, efusiva y extrovertida, pero de algo que él estaba seguro es que no la cambiaría por nada.

-Hola, mmm disculpa...¿cómo te llamas? - dijo una linda señorita que se acercaba a Rei

-R...rei, Rei Ryugazaki- contesto un tanto nervioso, esto era algo nuevo para el no muchas chicas aparte de Nagisa se le acercaban, aunque seguramente eso era culpa de la rubia ya que siempre que alguna chica se acercaba ella desprendia un aura realmente aterradora.

-Mu...mucho gusto mi nombre es Sumire, di…disculpa ti…¿tienes novia?-

¿Que era eso? esa chica se le estaba confesando, se sonrojo completamente -Mucho gusto Sumire yo…-

-El no tiene novia, tiene una esposa y soy yo- Dijo Nagisa con un aura un tanto macabra

-Lo.. lo siento mucho- dijo apenada

Nagisa abrazo a Rei por el brazo y miro con odio a la pobre chica, la cual después de disculparse se alejo.

-Nagisa ¿Pero que estás haciendo?- la aludida se aparto del chico de gafas una vez que la otra chica se había ido.

-Yo protejo lo que es tuyo Rei chan- dijo sonriendo y colocando sus manos detras de ella y de su hermoso traje de baño blanco con holanes

-¿Ha sí? ¿Y que es mío?- Pregunto el peli azul viendo a la hermosa rubia juguetear con sus manos

-Yo-

-Na... Nagisa- dijo el chico sonrojándose ante aquella respuesta, después de todo acababa de darse cuenta que la chica llevaba un hermoso traje de baño que dejaba ver su hermosa figura.

Nagisa continuo hablando sobre algunas cosas y de repente se percato de que Rei le miraba fijamente, se acerco un par de pasos al peli azul el cual estaba embobado viendo su hermosa figura -Entonces ¿si Rei chan?-

-Si Nagisa si- realmente él no sabía a qué le estaba diciendo que si, pero seguramente Nagisa le había preguntado si se le veía bien su traje de baño

-¿De verdad?, ohhhh ¡esto me hace tan feliz Rei chan! –Se abalanzo emocionada hacia él tirándole en la arena llenándole de besos.

- A mi también Nagisa, me hace tan feliz- abrazo fuertemente a la rubia ¿para que mentirle a su novia? Ella le volvía completamente loco y más cuando usaba algún traje de baño, no solo el escolar sino que verla así, con un bañador tan lindo, era demasiado para él.

- Rin sempai, las flores que me diste son muy lindas, muchas gracias- dijo la hermosa chica peli gris con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-No es nada, además las flores no son tan lindas como tu Ai- comento el chico dientes de tiburón. –sabes Ai me han hecho una propuesta para trabajar como nadador profesional pero tengo que salir de viaje fuera del país-dijo algo serio

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás? – le miro con tristeza, su sempai se iría, después de haber tardado tanto en ser su novio ahora le perdería

-No te pongas así, además si me voy solo será por un tiempo y siempre estaré en contacto contigo, es más, te diré una cosa, cuando regrese te prometo que sabrás de algo muy importante- sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un lindo beso en sus labios

-Rin sempai-la chica sonrio ligeramente ya menos preocupada.

Rin tomo de la mano a Ai y caminaron por la playa un rato para luego meterse al agua cerca de sus amigos –Ai chan prométeme que no tendrás otro novio aparte de mi-soltó de repente.

-¡¿Como puede decir eso Rin sempai?! ¡usted es el único que me gusta!- dijo con seriedad y convicción -además, yo lo voy a esperar y si usted quiere podemos llamarnos a diario o escribirnos-

-Eso suena maravilloso- abrazo a la chica para luego salir con ella del mar y sentarse con sus amigos

Después de poner bloqueador en su novia y haber esperado los 30 minutos la dejo meterse al agua todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, al parecer él nunca podria superar el gran amor de Haruka por el agua, quizas, si ella pudiera casarse con el agua de seguro lo haria, después de un gran suspiro de resignación y de nadar un rato junto a ella decidio salirse del mar, se sentó en la arena para observarla, él quería casarse con Haruka y formar una familia, pero para eso tenía que trabajar para poder ofrecerle por lo menos una casa con piscina y caballa para toda la vida.

-Makoto- dijo la pelinegra mientras se dejaba caer entre las piernas del castaño, pego sus rodillas a su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Makoto sabía perfectamente lo que su novia le pedía, no eran necesarias las palabras, tan solo simples miradas eran lo que siempre bastaba para saber que quería el uno del otro. El la envolvio con una toalla y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y poso su barbilla en su hombro.

–Haru es hora de comer-

Haru le miro emocionada, llevaba todo el día esperando probar por la caballa que había preparado Makoto, ella ya había probado la comida de su novio pero probar la caballa hecha por Makoto le provocaba emoción. Makoto por su parte les hablo a sus amigos para que se acercaran a comer, sacaron la comida y cada uno se sirvió.

-Vamos abre la boca Haru tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar todo el día sin comer–suspiro y luego sonrió mientras acercaba un poco de caballa a la boca de su novia.

-Haru es tan afortunada Mako chan te alimenta, como te envidio, desearía que Rei chan hiciera eso por mí-

-Como puedes decir eso Nagisa kun, yo soy muy bueno como novio- menciono el chico mientras acomodaba sus gafas-

Nagisa recordo el si que le habia dicho Rei chan hace unas horas y sonrio -Si tienes razón Rei chan, eres muy bueno como mi novio-

-Y tu, Ai chan ¿Cres que soy bueno como novio?- dijo un tanto sonrojado el chico dientes de tiburon mientras veia a la chica peli gris sonrojarse.

-Rin sempai usted es un excelente novio-

Pronto el día en la playa termino, y cada quien tomo su camino para llevar a casa a sus respectivas novias, Rei y Nagisa fueron los primeros en separarse, Rin y Ai fueron los segundos en separarse de Makoto y Haruka en una pequeña división de cruces. Makoto llevo a casa a Haru y se quedo con ella un rato para luego partir a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender vender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son MakoHaru, Rintori, Reigisa, más otros personajes que se vallan anexando a la historia.

Una disculpa enorme por no subir cap pero estaba un tanto ocupada y nada inspirada pero esperemos que todo cambie y no tarde en subir cap.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas.

Cap2

Reencuentro, noticia y despedida.

Los días, pasaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en semanas y luego meses. Faltaba poco menos de un mes para que el año escolar terminara, no solo en la academia Samezuka también la Iwatobi, pero ese no era el punto, para Nitori esto era un sufrimiento pues sabía que dentro de pronto su sempai se iría de Samezuka para seguir su sueño, eso a ella no le molestaba en nada, pero un año pasaría rápido o por lo menos eso creía, ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Rin, le gustaba estar con él, no solo le había gustado compartir dormitorio con el por dos años, si no que mirarlo durante las clases mixtas de natación y participar en los relevos mixtos le habían hecho feliz a pesar de que el ya casi se fuera.

Había sido perfecto que en Samezuka les permitieran dormir así, chicas y chicos juntos, a pesar de ser su segundo año la había pasado muy bien, no solo le gustaba el hecho de haber conocido a Rin y al ex capitán Mikoshiba, si no que también a sus nuevos amigos y amigas de Iwatobi. Suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación que compartía con Rin, sumida en estos pensamientos chocó con una chica que al parecer buscaba una habitación.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, yo no me fije por donde iba- dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le miro atentamente con su peculiar risita- Parece ser que eres nueva ¿no es así?, quizás necesites ayuda para buscar tu dormitorio-

-¿Eh?-

Miro a la chica ante tal respuesta, la chica era más alta que ella y un poco intimidante pero ella era linda, tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran verde agua, no podía negar que era muy linda, demasiado linda, justo antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo alguien le interrumpió llamando su atención.

-¿Yamasaki?-

-¡Matsuka!-

Ella no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se conocían?, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando vio a la chica lanzarse a los brazos de Rin. ¿Quién era ella?

-Yamasaki, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-He venido a pasar un mes en este instituto, ya puedo hacer lo que quiera, me han dado una oportunidad para debutar como nadadora profesional-

Ai no entendía absolutamente nada, camino hacia Rin colocándose a la par de sus hombros -Iré a la habitación, te veo luego Rin sempai-

-Ohh, Yamasaki, te presento a Aiichiro Nitori ella es mi novia-

Ella sintió como Rin la tomaba de los hombros y la volteaba para presentarla ante la otra chica -Mucho gusto- sonrió distrayéndose un poco al escuchar al ex capitán Mikoshiba.

-¡Rin! Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito que vengas conmigo-

Dichas palabras fueron suficientes como para que el ex capitán Mikoshiba se llevara a Rin sin dejarle que se despidiera de él, le había dejado sola con la nueva chica, ella solo la miraba. Aquella chica, tenía una mirada realmente intimidante. –Bueno, ¿necesitas que te lleve a tu nueva habitación? -pregunto Ai a la chica que la miraba.

-No- contesto con arrogancia.

Aquella respuesta había sido demasiado, respiro hondo y se dio la media vuelta, realmente no se sentía muy bien como para insistir, de hecho desde esa mañana se había sentido de esa manera, quizás se resfriaría, camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Rin, el solo hecho de tener que subir a la cama de arriba le provocaba vértigo, decidió acostarse un rato en la cama de Rin, después de todo no era la primera vez que dormía en esa cama y no solo estando sola también estando con el ¿En que estaba pensando? realmente no se sentía bien, quizás debería ir a la enfermería, suspiro levantándose con algunos problemas y salió de esa habitación, comenzó a caminar, su vista comenzó a nublarse sentía como si el agua la moviera, pronto no vio nada. Después de un rato despertó en la enfermería ¿Como había llegado? se sentó en la pequeña cama de la enfermería al levantarse rápidamente, un mareo vino, provocando que ella estuviera a punto de caer.

-Nitori sempai, no debería de levantarse así es peligroso- Dijo un chico de tamaño promedio muy parecido a el ex capitán Mikoshiba, mientras este la sostenía para evitar que cayese.

Oh sí, ya recordaba, él era el hermano menor de Mikoshiba sempai ¿Acaso el la había traído hasta la enfermería, unas nauseas la inundaron y no pudo evitar correr hasta los baños que se encontraban ahí.

-Me alegra de que despertara señorita Nitori- dijo la enfermera escolar la cual la siguió al baño.-Es mejor que espere recostada ya he mandado llamar a sus padres para que vengan por usted-

-¿Eh? ¿Mis padres vendrán?-

-Así es señorita, tenemos que hablar con sus padres, por eso les llamamos pero antes me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas- le miro sonriendo para luego mirar al joven peli naranja.

-Muchas gracias por traer la señorita, Mikoshiba ya puede retirarse- Ai miro como el hermano de Mikoshiba salía de la enfermería y se despedía con una alegre sonrisa. Suspiro volteando a ver a la enfermera.

-Dígame señorita Nitori, ¿ha tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?-

Ai se sonrojo completamente ¿Que tenía que ver esa pregunta con que ella se sintiera mal?

-¿Eh?- Dijo aun no entendiendo muy bien el porqué le preguntaban eso.

-¿Has tenido relaciones con tu novio?- volvió a preguntar la enfermera.

-S..Si-

-¿Hace cuando fue su última vez?-

-D..Dos meses-

-mmm ya veo, bueno lo que pasa es que...- Aquella enfermera no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto, por ella entraron sus padres un poco preocupados, la enfermera les hizo entrar y sentarse justo a su lado. -Me alegra de que ustedes estén aquí, el motivo es para decirles que creemos que su hija se ha sentido mal debido a que puede estar embarazada-

Embarazada, esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, no, ella no podía estar embarazada, ellos se cuidaban, abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser, aquella vez ellos no habían usado protección, quería llorar.

-No se preocupe señorita nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- dijo el padre de ella mientras sonreía, los tres se levantaron y salieron de la enfermería. Su mamá la abrazo, ella estaba un poco confundida pensaba que la regañarían o algo por el estilo pero fue totalmente lo contrario, sus padres platicaron con ella en los pasillos y le aseguraron que la apoyarían, pero tenía que informarle a Rin, era más que obvio que el padre de su bebe era Rin y ellos sabían que él era su novio incluso estaban de acuerdo con aquella relación. Suspiro hondo, le había pedido a sus padres que la esperaran en la entrada de la academia, pues ellos querían llevarla a un chequeo médico, no sin antes de que Rin se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, ella camino en dirección al club de natación, pero justo antes de llegar no pudo evitar detenerse, Rin y la chica con la que había chocado hace algún rato, ellos estaban frente a frente, estaban hablando. ¿Pero de qué? Avanzó un poco, lo ellos hablaran tendría que esperar ella tenía que contarle, sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompiera, un escalofrió le recorrió y se vio obligada a detenerse, sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos cuando vio que se besaron, espero unos minutos para ver si Rin se apartaba de ella, pero no, él le siguió el beso incluso la tomo de la mejilla se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, eso era suficiente para ella, dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia la entrada principal de la academia, ahí estaban sus padres esperándole dentro de un carro.

-¡Quiero irme lejos de aquí por un tiempo!- exclamo entre sollozos.

-Ai, ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que había visto ya faltaba poco para finalizar el año escolar, quizás no tendría problemas con faltar en el último mes, quería estar lejos.

-Está bien, nosotros hablaremos con tus profesores y pediremos tu cambio a otra academia, quizás te dejen entregar trabajos finales para que no pierdas este año- dijo su padre mientras sonreía, no quería molestar a su hija, así que lo que hubiera pasado dentro del instituto él no le diría nada, aunque por la actitud de su hija era más que obvió que algo no estaba bien pero en la apoyaría, el su esposa.

Era imposible no notar las inasistencias de Nitori en el club y mucho menos en clases, ya que ella iba en su mismo salón, así que él decidió irla a visitar a su casa, después de clases, se dirigió a casa de su sempai, tardo alrededor de una hora y media para llegar, al llegar los padres de Nitori le abrieron la puerta y lo atendieron muy bien vasto menos de 5 minutos para que Ai le hiciera compañía. Los padres de Ai los dejaron platicar, ella por su parte le conto todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Rin.

-Nitori sempai, no tiene de que preocuparse, yo le ayudare a llevar sus trabajos al instituto y por supuesto la ayudare en todo lo que usted quiera, no puedo pensar en cómo Rin sempai puede dejar a una chica tan hermosa como usted-

Ai se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a sollozar. –Eso no importa ahora, lo mejor es dejarle ser feliz con ella, yo buscare mi felicidad en otro lado.

Con aquellas palabras Momotaru salió de aquel lugar no sin antes recordarle a ella que le ayudaría en todo para que no perdiera el año escolar, el último mes transcurrió rápidamente y las calificación de Ai mejoraron sin necesidad de acudir al instituto, Rin estaba preocupado pues las veces que había ido a visitarla nunca la encontraba, el tiempo se acortada y el tenía que marcharse, no podía dejar perder la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño así que marcho no sin antes pedirle a Nagisa que hablara con ella.

Nagisa estaba realmente feliz y como no estarlo, después de que Reí le hubiera dicho que si, brincaba de un lado a otro, gritaba, bailaba y seguía brincando, sus hermanos tuvieron que calmarla con algunas golosinas y alguna comida, ciertamente era extraño el comportamiento de su hermana y solo podían adivinar que la causa de su felicidad era de ese extraño chico cuatro ojos sabelotodo.

Ring ring ring

Nagisa corrió al teléfono con la esperanza de que fuera Rei quien le llamara –msdsdh msdhs-

-Nagisa, deberías terminar tu bocado antes de contestar el teléfono- le reprendió la voz detrás del auricular. Nagisa tengo un favor que pedirte-

-Lo siento Rin chan, en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Ai no ha venido al instituto durante todo este mes, cuando voy a verla siempre me dicen que no está, así que me gustaría que le preguntaras que tiene y si está bien?-

-Está bien Rin chan yo me encargo hace tiempo que no la he visto y necesito contarle tantas cosas-

-Te lo encargo, necesito hablar con ella antes de irme, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Rin chan-

Faltaba poco para la competencia de relevos mixtos, ellos querían ganar ciertamente algo llamo la atención de todos, hoy Nagisa se comportaba de manera un tanto extraña y Haru se había percatado de eso, la había encontrado acampando cerca de su casa, el día en Iwatobi no había sido tan común, Nagisa había pedido el esfuerzo doble de todos, pero ella estaba demasiado distante y divagante, esa noche Haru volvió a ver a Nagisa en su casa y le pidió que fuese a su casa y cuando le dejo partir descubrió que había ido con Makoto.

Después de haber platicado con Nagisa se dieron cuenta o más bien Nagisa les dijo que había escapado de casa, y la razón era que estaba embaraza, Haru no le causo tanta impresión ya que el comportamiento de Nagisa hace algunos días le daban algunas ideas como esa, tanto Makoto como Haru le dijeron que tenía que volver a casa y platicar con sus padres sobre el acontecimiento, Nagisa estaba nerviosa, Haru le mando un mensaje a Rei diciéndole que fuera a su casa lo antes posible, Nagisa por su parte solo lloraba y no daba más explicación del porque no quería informarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada. Rei llego lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Haru, y ahí se entero de que su novia estaba embarazada y que había escapado de casa.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, sabia como había pasado pero el se había asegurado de que todo estuviera bien para que "eso" no sucediera, el había hecho todo a la perfección, había abierto el condón adecuadamente, uso los dedos no la boca, lo acomodo adecuadamente, que pudo haber fallado, sumido en sus cuentas se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían sido engañados por su novia es decir era cierto que estaba embarazada pero les había mentido con las razones por las que no quería decirle a sus padres, de tal manera que le llego a decir a Makoto que si sus padres se enteraban que estaba embarazada la mandarían al continente Pangea, Makoto realmente se asusto hasta que Haru le explico que Panguea no existía, a Haru por el contrario intento sobornarla con caballa lo cual funciono, después de un rato Nagisa les comento que no quería decirle a sus padres pues tenía miedo que tener que enfrentar todo ella sola.

-Nagisa yo me hare responsable de mis actos, te apoyare en esto ya que es parte de los dos-

-Rei –Nagisa comenzó a llorar, y lo abrazo realmente eso era bueno para ella saber que no estaría sola.

Al parecer todo había salido bien con la familia de Nagisa y Rei, ambas familias se habían alegrado, solo les pusieron la condición de que no bajaran calificaciones, en el club Gou no notaba nada extraño ni siquiera que Nagisa se comiera todo lo que ella preparaba especialmente que pidiera mas de esas extrañas proteínas que les daban, hasta que Makoto por ser el capitán dijo que tendrían que tomar serias medidas con respecto a Nagisa y a su estado, fue ahí donde Gou se entero, ella parecía la más feliz de todos.

El año en Iwatobi estaba por terminar, Makoto había encontrado por fin a lo que quería dedicarse, desde que ayudo al hermano de Kisumi, quizás se debía a que le gustaban mucho los niños, esta era la noche perfecta, tenía que decírselo a Haru, a él le preocupaba que su novia aun no supiera qué hacer después de la preparatoria pero aun así la apoyaría en todo.

-Haru, sabes necesito hablar contigo-

Haru sabia de que quería hablar su novio ella un no sabía qué hacer con su vida después de la preparatoria, ella solo quería ser libre.

-Haru todos te queremos…-

-Makoto podrías no meterte en mi vida en ese sentido-

Makoto estaba realmente sorprendido ella nunca le había hablado si, podría entenderla pero el realmente quería hablar con ella.

-Haru, yo ya he tomado una decisión, iré a la Universidad de Tokio.-

Haru sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella ¿Su novio se alejaría de ella? ¿Todo era su culpa? –tsk- se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí sin decir más.

-Haru-

Escucho como su novio la llamaba pero simplemente no volteo ni le hablo.

El tenia tantas cosas en que pensar no encontraba a su novia en el instituto, cuando iba a su casa se la negaban, tsk tantas cosas Makoto le había llamado por teléfono para contarle lo que había pasado con Haru, el realmente quería ayudarlos, así que decidió salir de viaje con Haru el realmente quería hablar con Ai pero ella ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono así que le pidió a Nagisa que le preguntara el motivo de su seriedad. Al regresar de su viaje y haber ayudado a Haru a encontrar un sueño volvió a buscar a Nagisa, ella le dijo que había hablado con ella pero no había logrado nada.

Los días pasaban y nada, el tiempo se le acaba tenía que irse, el había hecho todo lo posible por verla por última vez pero todo fue en vano, así tomo un vuelo de vuelta a Australia para seguir con su sueño solo estaría fuera un año solo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender vender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son MakoHaru, Rintori, Reigisa, más otros personajes que se vallan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a Laura (amiga). Quizás tarde un poco más de lo planeado para escribir el capitulo 4, ya que me lastime y estar en la computadora con una sola mano es difícil. De ante mano les agradezco que lean la historia n.n dejen reviews.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas.

Cap 3

Encuentro, regreso y sucesos.

Nada era más relajante como sentarse en el parque, hace tres años que no estaba en ese lugar, ciertamente pensó que solo estaría ausente un año pero por una cosa o por otra esto no fue posible. Un niño de aproximadamente dos o tres años llamo su atención, el niño estaba en cuclillas curiosamente estaba amarrando algo en su dedito, el niño se levanto y corrió hacía el, se sorprendió un poco, acaso estaba soñando con su viejo de nuevo.

-¡Papá!-

-eh- un momento ese niño le estaba llamando papá, aquel niño levanto su pequeña mano mostrándole un pequeño escarabajo y sonrió.

-Same, ven aquí no molestes a la gente-

Rin, dirigió su mirada a aquel chico que se acercaba por el niño, no podía creerlo era Momotaru, vio como el niño alzo sus brazos pidiendo que lo alzaran y vio también como el niño le decía papá.

-¿Momotaru?-

-¿Rin sempai? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo mientras levantaba al niño y lo colocaba en su brazo y miraba al bicho en la pequeña mano,

-Yo acabo de volver de Australia, iba a quedarme un año pero por cuestiones dure tres años ahí-

-Ya veo- sonrió- espero cumpliera su sueño Rin Sempai-

-Si- desvió su mirada levemente- tú por el contrario veo que eres papá-

-Sí, así es, este es Same, cumplirá pronto tres años y….-

Momotaru no pudo terminar su frase ya que una linda chica se acerco a ellos.

-Same, Momo no deberían alejarse tanto, me preocuparon-

-Mamá-

Rin se deshizo de la sonrisa en su rostro al ver que la chica que les había interrumpido no era nada más y nada menos que Nitori, ella había cambiado bastante, se había vuelto mucho más bonita de como la recordaba, su cabello había crecido y le sentaba muy bien, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ahora ella tenía un hijo y lo compartía con Momotaru, no pudo evitar sentir como algo se le rompía en su interior, quería abrazarla y besarla, quería explicarle que se había ido y que le había pedido a Nagisa que le explicara que había tenido que irse.

-Ai,¿Co.. como estas?- atino a preguntar, maldición acaso eso era lo único que podía decirle después de no verla y que se la habían negado.

-Ri….Rin sempai, que.. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Etto mmm bien gracias-

El no podía entender bien que estaba pasando quería preguntarle tantas cosas

–Sera mejor irnos ya es muy tarde, que pase buena tarde Rin sempai.-

-Espera Ai yo… - aquella frase no la termino pues cuando reacciono Nitori y Momotaru ya iban lejos –tsk- trono la boca en sonido de queja, como había podido ser tan tonto, quería hablar con ella, pero que lograría con eso, suspiro, que caso tendría si ella ya tenía una familia.

-¿Rin chan? ¿Eres tú?-

El día era perfecto para llevar a Same al parque a jugar, pues ya había quedado con Nagisa para que Nanami jugara con su hijo, realmente apreciaba su amistad así como la de los demás chicos de Iwatobi, ellos habían aceptado guardar su secreto y no contarle nada a Rin, ella realmente quería que el fuese feliz, respiro hondo, ciertamente faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Same, era una lástima que solo conociera a la pequeña hija de Nagisa y Rei la cual tenía la misma edad de Same, Makoto y Haruka aun no habían tenido hijos pese a que ambos tenían buenos empleos y estaban próximos a casarse, Gou disfrutaba demasiado de la presencia de Same pues había sido idea suya la de hacerle una enorme fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Same, es hora de ir al parque con Nanami- Nitori no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Momotaru cargaba a Same simulando ser un avión. Los tres salieron rumbo al parque. Nitori y Momotaru habían empezado una relación después del nacimiento de Same ya que Momotaru se le había confesado y ella había notado que sentía cierta atracción y con el tiempo comenzó a quererlo, especialmente porque Momotaru trataba a Same como si fuese su propio hijo, Nitori observo a su pequeño hijo, y no pudo evitar recordar que Gou le había dicho que se parecía a su papá cuando era más joven, quien lo diría, su pequeño Same se parecía a su abuelo Matsuoka, a pesar de los ruegos que le hizo Gou para que Same llevara este apellido ella se negó.

-Nitori me adelantare con Same-

Nitori asintió levemente y miro su reloj ya casi era hora de que llegara Nagisa, busco una pequeña banca y se sentó, por un momento perdió de vista a Momotaru y a su hijo así que se levanto de su lugar y fue a buscarlos, que sería de ella si perdiera de vista a si hijo, tras caminar unos minutos en el parque diviso a Momotaru quien cargaba a su pequeño.

-Same, Momo no deberían alejarse tanto, me preocuparon-

-Mamá-

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando desvió la mirada para ver con quien platicaba Momotaru, no podía creerlo era él.

-Ai,¿Co.. como estas?-

-Ri….Rin sempai, que.. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Etto mmm bien gracias- ella no podía evitar no ponerse nerviosa, no quería verlo, aun sentía enojo tan solo de recordar aquel beso cuando ella le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, desvió su mirada y se coloco detrás de Momotaru, si no se iban pronto terminaría llorando –Sera mejor irnos ya es muy tarde, que pase buena tarde Rin sempai- dio me dia vuelta y comenzó a caminar después de haber tomado la mano de su novio, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a llegar a sus ojos, le llamaría por teléfono a Nagisa y le pediría una disculpa por no haberla esperado como habían acordado. Hace tiempo que no sabía de él, porque ahora.

Todo para ellos había ocurrido de la mejor manera, después de aquella primera pelea su relación mejoro demasiado, tanto que Haruka decidió estudiar en Tokyo junto a Makoto. Ella quería ser nadadora, pues desde el viaje con Rin aprendió muchas cosas. Makoto por su parte quería enseñar a niños y como no si le había gustado demasiado cuando ayudó a su entrenador con los niños, en especial al hermano de Kisumi.

Al principio Makoto y Haru vivían en departamentos diferentes pero Haru por alguna razón extraña le pidió que vivieran juntos, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esa propuesta salió después de que Haru pasará por él a la universidad.

Flashback

-Makoto chan, realmente eres muy alto y guapo-

Escuchó que le decían varias chicas él solo atinaba a sonreír tontamente y a rascarse detrás de la nuca.

-¿Makoto chan usted tiene novia?-

- Eh no, no yo no tengo una novia- contestó sonrojándose más. Las chicas solo gritaban de la emoción -pero yo tengo una prometida- sonrió de oreja a oreja y de sus ojos salió un brillo cuando se percato de que Haruka estaba esperándole en la entrada de su universidad. Se olvido de qué estaba rodeado de chicas y corrió al encuentro con la peli negra.

-¡Haru!- grito mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella y la beso ante las miradas de las demás chicas.

- mmm es una lástima que Makoto chan tenga una novia- escucho decir pero, no presto atención.

-Makoto, a partir de hoy viviremos juntos.

Fin del flasback

El vivir con Haru le hacía muy feliz, el vivir juntos les favorecía en muchas cosas, sin embargo siempre llegaban tarde pues Haru no perdía la costumbre de permanecer en la bañera. Los tres años en la universidad pasaron rápidamente, Makoto se graduó en pedagogía y rápidamente consiguió un buen trabajo como educador de jardín de infantes, pues según él, la mejor manera para enseñar y aprender era a niños. Haru por su parte se convirtió en nadadora profesional y también consiguió un buen trabajo y grandes patrocinadores.

Ambos decidieron quedarse un año más y después volver a con sus amigos y familia. Ese día era perfecto cumplían siete años siendo novios y para su buena suerte ambos tenían el día libre. Después de un lindo paseo por el parque regresaron a su casa para degustar de la rica cena que Makoto había preparado.

-Haru, ¿Te gusto la cena?-

Su novia asintió mientras terminaba su último bocado. Ella tenía otros planes para con su novio.

-Haru, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver a su novia pensativa, acaso, ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

-Makoto yo... Quisiera tomar un baño con Makoto-

Makoto al escuchar tal propuesta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente. -Está bien, prepare el baño- ciertamente no era la primera vez que estaban juntos de esa manera, si lo pensaba bien desde que llegaron a Tokyo hace cuatro años lo hacían.

Después de que Haru hubiese lavado los trastes y limpiado todo, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Makoto y preparó ambas pijamas para después del baño.

-Haru, el baño está listo- Dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Su novia le miro y sonrió, paso cerca de él y se metió a la bañera, mientras esperaba al peli castaño empezó a juguetear con su pequeño delfín de plástico.

-Lamento la demora Haru- dijo mientras entraba al baño. Haru se sonrojo levemente al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero ciertamente le encantaba mirarlo, degustaba ver tus torneados muslos y su bien trabajada espalda. Nunca había sido necesario cruzar alguna palabra para saber lo que ambos querían, Makoto se metió dentro de la bañera haciendo que Haru le diera la espalda, realmente le gustaba estar de esa manera. Poso su mano en el hombro de su novia y comenzó a besarla, su piel era suave, lisa, en pocas palabras perfecta, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, la temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzó a subir. Sentir la mano de su novio recorrer su cuerpo le gustaba, movió ligeramente su cabeza acercándola a la de su novio para besarle. Al cabo de un rato, ambos cuerpos quedaron frente a frente, amándose, disfrutándose, el agua se convirtió en testigo de la entrega de su amor.

Su vida volvió a ser apresurada, al cabo de dos meses ambos se encontraban en un torneo, Makoto apoyaba a Haru desde las gradas, la había notado un poco extraña esa mañana, quizás la caballa le había caído un poco mal aunque a pesar de ello no se le sorprendió que su novia ganara, llevaba alrededor de un año practicando y mejorando sus tiempos, ella se había convertido en una de las nadadoras mejor pagadas, para Haru y Makoto eso no les importaba mucho pues él se encargaba de todos los gastos y Haru solo se preocupaba por hacer lo que más le gustaba.

Ese dia se sentía mal, quizás la caballa le había hecho daño, pero, nunca antes la caballa le había hecho algo así, siempre le había comido, tenía escalofríos y ver el agua le mareaba un poco, a todo eso se le sumaban unos dolores intensos en el vientre, hacía mucho tiempo que los cólicos no le pegaban tan duro, terminar el torneo fue casi un castigo, después de recibir sus medallas se dirigió a vestidores, ella realmente esperaba que Makoto se diera cuenta que lo necesitaba, no se sentía nada bien, con un poco de trabajo logro sentarse cerca de su casillero, un mareo acompañado de un frio interno la perturbo.

-¡Haru! ¿Estás bien?-

Ella se levanto, le alegraba tanto que Makoto estuviera ahí, que se hubiera percatado que se sentía mal –Makoto…..- se puso de pie para acercarse a él y decirle lo que le pasaba, su mareo aumento y sintió como algo corría de entre sus piernas, su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta que no vio nada.

-¡Haru, Haru, Haru…!-


	4. Chapter 4

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender vender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vallan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda que me ayuda con las correcciones jaja tiene prioridad porque lee primero el fic jaja y también a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias por dejar Reviews, me ayudan a inspirarme y a no dejarlo en el abandono.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro.

Cap4

Revelaciones.

Su vida no estaba llena de lujos pero tampoco de pobreza, hace poco habían conseguido casa nueva gracias al nuevo trabajo de Rei, al principio como todo fue difícil, tener un bebé sin haber terminado la preparatoria era un problema, sin embargo, los padres de ambos los apoyaron, lograron tener una boda demasiado sencilla pero muy linda y para su buena suerte su pequeña nació en periodo vacacional, permitiéndoles estar en la escuela sin problema alguno, para el esto había sido perfecto. Nunca había imaginado que un bebé recién nacido fuese la cosa más linda y perfecta que hubiese visto, pero ciertamente lo que lo hacía más perfecto era que ese bebé era de él y de su linda Nagisa.

Después de haberse graduado y que su hija había cumplido un año Rei chan comenzó a estudiar para ser doctor, gracias a su buena capacidad de a aprendizaje logro adelantar años y terminar en un tiempo menos a lo normal, también consiguió un buen trabajo y con ello una buena casa para su esposa y su hija, ese día. Ese día en la mañana Nagisa le había informado que le llevaría el almuerzo, el había dejado un espacio lo bastante grande en su agenda para poder esta con la rubia y disfrutar de su comida, ciertamente Nagisa no era una excelente cocinera pero por lo menos había logrado que ella equilibrara la comida.

Toc toc toc. Se escucho que tocaron a la puerta y minutos después apareció la hermosa rubia entrando alegremente.

-He traído el almuerzo Rei chan, Nanami se quedo en casa de Nitori jugando y pasare por ella más tarde-

Rei tomo la caja de almuerzo y la abrió, lucia perfecta, tanto que llego a dudar si Nagisa la había preparado, no tardo menos de treinta minutos en terminar, estaba satisfecho.

-Rei chan, sabes deberíamos hacer algo-

-¿Algo como que Nagisa?- Se pregunto un tanto curioso, si bien conocía el pensamiento de su esposa no quería darle tanto animo pues sería peligroso si alguien entraba.

-Tú sabes, intentarlo aquí, ya que Nanami no está-

Se acomodo sus gafas como solía hacerlo, dio un largo suspiro y se negó sin chistar.

-Rei chan, anda solo un beso, aunque sea uno pequeño-

-Nagisa alquilen podría entrar en cualquier momento-

-Solo uno Rei chan- Nagisa se inclino y le beso – Rei chan es muy aburrido- le empujo levemente evitándole levantarse de su silla para luego sentarse en las piernas de su amado esposo para así llenarle la cara a besos- Yo hare que Rei chan tenga un día menos aburrido- después de una buena cantidad de besos, Nagisa comenzó a deshacerse de todo aquello que fuese innecesario, los lentes, la bata, la corbata, Rei trago un poco de saliva mientras se dejaba llevar por la rubia. El quería tocarla y estar con ella, si lo pensaba bien, esa era una buena oportunidad desde hace dos meses que lo habían intentado, pues su hija a pesar de parecerse a él en el cabello y en su forma de ser, también se parecía a Nagisa en sus ojos y en cómo decirlo, era un poco curiosa, cuando los vio creyó que él le estaba haciendo daño a su mamá y después de inventarle algo decidieron no volver a intentarlo en casa, llevo su mano a su cara y sonrió de medio lado.

-Tendremos que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, aun falta para que lleguen mis otros pacientes, así que aprovecharemos mientras Nanami no esté cerca-

Rei y Nagisa convirtieron aquel consultorio en algo mas, mientras ambos se besaban y se deshacían de sus ropas, mas besos y caricias fueron entregándose el uno al otro.

-Esto no es perfecto- Dijo mientras batallaban para encontrar una buena posición para consumar su amor. Nagisa por su parte solo reía y seguía llenándole de besos.

-Solo olvida la perfeccion en estas cosas Rei chan-

Después de batallar un rato, lograron consumar su amor justo antes de que los pacientes de Rei comenzaran a llegar, sin lugar a dudas a pesar de que no había sido perfecto a Rei le gusto y pensó en volver a repetir aquella experiencia. Esta experiencia se repitió cada dos veces por semana durante dos meses hasta que un buen dia Nagisa no pudo levantarse de cama, lucia realmente mal, Rei sabía que Nagisa estaba comiendo cosas que no le hacían bien y como prueba de esto ahora ella estaba en cama.

-Nagisa, será mejor que te revise, iré por mi maletín-

Nagisa asintió levemente mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, no había comido nada extraño, solo habían sido dulces, ¿De cuando acá le hacían daño los dulces? Miro a su pequeña hija en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió

–Todo está bien Nanami, ¿Te gustaría ir a dormir a casa de Same?-

Nanami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo que si, así que Nagisa tomo el teléfono y le pidió a Nitori que cuidara de ella, después de un rato Rei regreso y espero que Nitori llegara para que se llevara a su hija.

-Te encargo a Nanami, Nitori-

-Sí, espero que Nagisa se recupere pronto, lo mejor es que Nanami se quede conmigo, Same está muy feliz de que Nanami se quede a dormir, con permiso Rei chan-

Rei después de besar a su hija y despedirse de ella fue a su habitación para revisar a Nagisa, su presión parecía estar bien, no parecía tener alguna infección estomacal, todo parecía estar bien hasta que…..

-Na….Nagisa, creo que...-

El había notado algo en su novia desde esa mañana, aunque ella no se lo dijera, el sabia que ella no se sentía bien, en ese momento agradecía haber comprado un carro para facilitarles su movimiento por la ciudad, al llegar al torneo busco un buen lugar que le facilitara la entrada y salida para ver a su novia en vestuarios, pudo percatarse que su novia tuvo problemas al nadar y que a pesar de haber ganado seguía sintiéndose mal, noto como tambaleo un poco mientras caminaba a vestuarios y decidió ir tras ella, sin lugar a dudas algo estaba pasando.

-¡Haru! ¿Estás bien?-

-Makoto….-

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, un frio recorrió su cuerpo al ver sangre corriendo por las piernas de su novia, camino hacia ella cuando la vio avanzar hacia él, extendió sus brazos para evitar que esta cayera cuando la vio desvanecerse.

-¡Haru, Haru, Haru! Por favor reacciona- su respiración se acelero, tomo entre sus brazos a su novia y la llevo al hospital. No tardo mucho en llegar y que los atendieran, Haru seguía inconsciente y seguía perdiendo sangre, eso era lo último que le habían dicho, estaba preocupado, hace más de un cuarto de hora que no le decían que había pasado, iba de un lado a otro y nada, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llamar a casa y decirle a sus padres y a los padres de Haru? No, eso preocuparía a sus familias.

-Tachibana Makoto-

Al escuchar su nombre no perdió tiempo y corrió a donde estaba el doctor.

-¿Cómo esta Haru, Doctor?-

-Ya logramos estabilizarla, puedes pasar a verla, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a ambos-

Makoto siguió al doctor hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Haru, a él le dolía verla de esa manera, se percato que estaba llena de tubos y suero. Sonrió al ver a su novia y como esta le miraba, camino hacia ella y sujeto fuertemente su mano y luego poso un tierno beso en su frente.

-Fue una suerte que trajeras a Nanase al hospital rápidamente, afortunadamente el peligro ya paso, pero si les voy a pedir a ambos que tengan mucho cuidado, en especial a Nanase….-

-¿Qué fue lo paso doctor?- Interrumpió Makoto al doctor, estaba impaciente.

-Nanase estuvo a punto de tener un aborto, afortunadamente la trajiste a tiempo y se pudo evitar, por ahora necesita mucho reposo y dejar todo aquello que le provoque de nuevo otro intento de aborto-

Haru sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, Makoto estaba sorprendido, desde hace cuanto que no la veía llorar, se levanto, soltó su mano y la estrecho con el más mínimo cuidado.

-Perdóname Makoto, es mi culpa, no me di cuenta, yo, yo pude perder al bebé y….-

-No Haru, también fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta, pero ahora todo estaba bien, cuidare de ambos con mi propia vida- limpio sus lagrimas y las de su novia con mucho cuidado, deposito un beso en los labios de ella.

- El dia de hoy tendrá que quedarse en el hospital para asegurarnos de que ni el bebe ni Nanase corran peligro, si todo sale bien mañana podrán estar en casa –

Makoto por ordenes del médico, fue a su casa y trago consigo ropa limpia, cuando volvió a la habitación de Haru la encontró durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba preocupado, emocionado, tenia sentimientos encontrados, acerco su silla cerca de la cama de su novia tomo su mano y se quedo dormido.

Agua, eso era lo veía, una extensa piscina y un pequeño niño dentro de ella, el niño se ahogaba, sin dudarlo se metió al agua para ayudar al niño, al llegar al centro de la piscina, nada, busco a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño? El agua poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de rojo, su corazón latió rápidamente, intento salir del agua pero no podía, el agua la sujetaba y la llevaba al fondo, se ahogaba, todo se volvió negro.

-Mamá- un niño la llamaba, le tomaba se la mano y la sacaba del agua, era el niño que se ahogaba, le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

-Mizu- susurro mientras sentía una luz en su cara, abrió los ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? Ladeo la cabeza y encontró a su novio durmiendo sujetando su mano, era cálida.

-Haru-

Sonrió al mirar a su novio despertar, se había quedado con ella toda la noche –Mizu- Contesto.

-¿Mizu?- pregunto el peli castaño.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y se agarro el vientre –Me gustaría que se llamara Mizu.

Makoto sonrió y beso a Haru –Es un lindo nombre, Mizu-

Su hombro ya estaba mucho mejor, había valido la pena estar en rehabilitación, aunque también le gustaba demasiado que Rin la acompañara durante casi tres años, claro ella en rehabilitación y el cumpliendo su sueño, pero ambos juntos en Australia, si no hubiese sido por ese beso, ella jamás hubiera logrado permanecer al lado de Rin. Debía aceptar que era su culpa que Rin no quisiera una relación con alguien más, ni siquiera con ella, pensó que si lo besaba y le confesaba sus sentimientos él le correspondería, aquella vez ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y al ser rechazada solo pidió un beso para dar por hecho que ellos no tendrían nada.

Ella sabía perfectamente bien que Nitori tenía un hijo de Rin y que todo mundo lo ocultaba incluso ella, pero eso fue lo que siempre quiso, alejarla de Rin, quizás fue su culpa, pero solo ella y Nitori lo sabían o al menos Nitori solo sabía que Rin y ella se habían besado, aquel beso fue su culpa, ella lo planeo, que egoísta era y lo sabia pero Rin solo podía ser de ella aunque solo fuese su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué él tiene su afán de volver por Nitori? Si alguien le contara que Nitori tiene un hijo quizás se rinda, pero si se entera que es de él, no, no de eso se encargaría ella, que importaba ser egoísta, le quería.


	5. Chapter 5

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender vender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vallan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda que me ayuda con las correcciones jaja tiene prioridad porque lee primero el fic jaja y también a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro.

Cuenta la leyenda que si dejas un Review me convences de hacer que Rin se entere de la verdad

Cap 5

Preguntas y Noticias

-tks- trono la boca mientras trataba de tapar sus oídos con la almohada, que era todo ese escándalo, que traían en la parte trasera de la casa, se levanto y se coloco una sudadera para luego bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al patio.

-Que está pasando aquí?-

-¡ohh! Hermano, ¿No te parece lindo? Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi lindo sobrino Same y me han dejado hacerle una pequeña fiesta aquí-

¿Su sobrino? Ella dijo sobrino, si, si él lo escucho bien, ella dijo sobrino, y dijo Same ¿Qué ese no es el nombre del hijo de Ai? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como podía decir Gou que Same era su sobrino si Ai no tenia parentesco con ella, no al menos desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿Será acaso que Same es su hijo?

-¿Tu sobrino?- si lo pensaba bien podría ser solo necesitaba que Gou le contestara.

-Si, mi sobrino- contesto sin percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo es que Same es tu sobrino?-

Gou se percato de la metida de pata que acaba de cometer y desvió la mirada para tomar un adorno. –Estoy saliendo con Seijuro Mikoshiba desde hace un año así que eso me convierte en la tía de Same – sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de él, para por respirar hondo, debía fijarse muy bien en lo que decía, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de confesar todo.

Al caer la noche aquel patio estaba listo para la fiesta del dia siguiente, le había costado demasiado trabajo convencer a Nitori de dejarle hacer esa fiesta ahí y más cuando Rin estaba ahí y no tenia plan alguno de salir de casa.

Ding dong

Miro el reloj de pared sorprendiéndose un poco, era casi medio día pero los invitados llegarían alrededor de las tres de las tarde, así que se preguntaba quién podría ser, sumida en estos pensamientos camino hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Gou, ¿Esta Rin?-

No cabe duda que se sorprendió un poco, ver a la pelinegra en la entrada de su casa le había sorprendido, pero que apareciera con maletas le sorprendía aun mas, se apartó y le dejo entrar, ella la apreciaba demasiado pues también fue su amiga durante la infancia pero después de lo que le había hecho a Nitori, no le agradaba demasiado, en especial porque tenía la ligera sospecha que ella sabía lo de Same.

-Está en su habitación- se limito a decir mientras cerraba la puerta para luego retirarse a la cocina y seguir con los aperitivos para la fiesta, si la presencia de Rin era mucho para Nitori con la presencia de ella sería mucho peor, tenía la esperanza de que a Yamasaki le diera por ir a dar un paseo con su hermano y Nitori no los viese pero no, había pasado alrededor de una hora y ella no veía ningún movimiento que le ayudase a que los tres no se encontrara.

Sinceramente no quería salir de su habitación, ni salir a dar un paseo, él quería verla aunque fuese desde su ventana, iba de un lado a otro no había bajado a desayunar, pero no tenía hambre, estar descalzo en pants y en camiseta de tirante era lo mas cómodo, sentía impotencia, aun no podía creerse que Same no fuese su hijo, si tan solo lo fuera el tendría una oportunidad para volver con Aii, -tsk- camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer, clavo su mirada en el techo mientras pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Hola Rin ¿Me extrañaste?-

Se incorporo al escuchar aquella voz amiga. –¡Yamasaki!- rio- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en Australia hasta dentro de un mes-

-Sí, ese era el plan, pero ya termine los tratamientos de mi hombro y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo-

-Ya veo- suspiro y se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca de una mesita de estudio mientras miraba como su amiga se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Vi a Gou muy apurada-

-oh si, preparo una fiesta de cumpleaños para Same- dijo mientras recargaba su codo en el respaldo de la silla y la palma de su mano en su mejilla mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Same, quien es él?-

-Es hijo de Aii- contesto un tanto desanimado, pues esa no era una idea que le agradara demasiado.

-¿Y porque le hace una fiesta?-

-Es su sobrino-

-su... su sobrino?-

-si, es hijo de Momotaru y Gou esta saliendo con Seijuro, por eso es su sobrino- suspiro, como le molestaba pensar que Aii y Momo tenían un hijo. Tras un rato de charlas y risas se escuchó el timbre y minutos después volvió a escucharse de nuevo, murmullos y risas se escuchaban en la parte baja de la casa. Quería verla solo eso, podría conformarse con verla, suspiro.

-bebo irme ya es tarde y aun tengo que ir a otro lado-

Miro cómo su amiga se ponía de pie y tomaba sus maletas -te acompañare a la puerta- se levanto de su silla y se puso una sudadera verde, abrió su puerta y al bajar el último escalón, tropezó con un pequeño niño que corria detrás de una niña de su misma edad, provocando que este el niño cayera al piso de sentón y comenzara a llorar, Rin se preocupo pues no sabía qué hacer, además era un niño de tres años, tomo ligeramente la carita del niño para decirle que parara de llorar pero cuando el niño le miro callo por su propia cuenta

-¡Papá!-

Sousuke sintió como un baldé de agua fría le caía encima, a simple vista aquel niño era idéntico al padre de Rin, como no podía darse cuenta que aquel niño no era de Momotaru si no suyo, miró con ira al niño, el podría arruinar sus planes, paso a un lado de Rin y empujó al niño con cierta brusquedad provocando que el niño cayera y comenzara a llorar.

-¿Porque lo empujaste? Sólo es un niño, no te ah hecho nada- comentó Rin un poco enojado, era inexplicable como la acción de su amiga le había enojado tanto, se acercó al niño que aun lloraba y le levantó.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo?-

Escucho la voz de Nitori, se levantó y se acercó ella- el niño se cayo, yo solo le ayude a levantarse-

Nitori al ver a Yamasaki no pudo evitar el no enojarse, su hijo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo sin dejar de llorar para señalar con su dedito a Rin. -No quiero que toques a mi hijo- dijo segura de si misma.

-Ya te dije que no le hice nada-

- No me interesa, solo no te le acerques-

Rin vio como Nitori levantaba a su hijo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermana, su corazón latía rápidamente, aquella duda le comía vivo, estiro su mano y sujeto la muñeca de ella- Aii ¿Same es mi hijo?-

&Free&

Que su hija fuera a casa de Nitori le calmaba un poco, pues Same y ella se llevaban muy bien así como Nagisa y la misma Nitori. Después de despedir a su hija y decirle que se portara bien, se dirigió a atender a su esposa, la presión parecía estar bien, no parecía tener alguna infección estomacal, todo parecía estar en orden, no encontraba razón alguna para que Nagisa estuviera enferma solo una cosa podía ser la causa de sus malestares.

-Nagisa, ¿No será?¿Acaso tu?- Aquellas palabras no podían salir de su boca, él sabía lo que quería decir, Nagisa solo lo miraba como adivinando a lo que se refería.

Nagisa se levanto de golpe haciendo a un lado las sabanas que la tapaban, termino hincándose sobre la cama. -¿Acaso Rei chan cree que?-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, compartiendo su respuesta, un bebé esa era su respuesta definitiva-

-Rei chan- dijo Nagisa en casi un susurro.

Un bebé, bueno un bebé significaba muchas cosas y él lo sabia pues ya había pasado por eso con Nanami, un bebe, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, miro a Nagisa con cara seria, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, se inclino para besarla y abrazarla, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

-Nagisa-

Dijo entre sollozos, quizás aun no estaba completamente preparado para otro bebe pero, siendo a lado de su hermosa Nagisa esta noticia le gustaba demasiado. Dos días después comenzaron a hacer cuentas, pues todo indicaba que Nagisa tendría alrededor de tres meses de embarazo lo cual para ambos era importante pues Nagisa quería saber el sexo del bebe, no quería que fuese como con Nanami, que tuvieron que esperar a que naciera para saber que fue niña.

Rei llevo a Nagisa a su consultorio desde temprano pues la fiesta de cumpleaños de Same era esa tarde, Nanami estaba en casa de Nitori, pues tanto Rei como Nagisa lo consideraron necesario, por dos razones, la primera tenían que saber que sería el bebe y segundo, pensar en cómo darle la noticia a su hija, a la familia y a sus amigos. Al principio fue difícil su bebe no se dejaba ver.

-Rei chan ¿Qué es eso? ¿Son sus manos? ¿Es su cabeza?-

-Nagisa, debes esperar a que te conteste una pregunta primero y luego la otra- suspiro. –eso de allí – señalo con sus dedo- es su cabeza y eso de allá son sus manos y aquí también están sus manos- un momento, sus manos y sus manos, regreso su vista a la pantalla y Nagisa le miro sorprendida.

-Rei chan esas tres son manos?-

Ciertamente eso lo espanto un bebe no tenía tres manos, siempre tienen dos, todos los bebes tienen dos, coloco un poco mas de gel en el vientre de Nagisa y siguió revisando, como podía haber visto tres manos, una mano, otra, otra, tres manos, llevo al otro lado vientre la pluma y volvió a contar, una mano, otra, otra, otra mas, cuatro manos, eso hacia dos pares de manos. Suspiro mientras acomodaba sus lentes y llevaba de nuevo la pluma para revisar, cuatro manos, cuatro pies, dos cabezas, sus corazón se agito rápidamente, dos bebes.

Nagisa al verle se preocupo un poco, algo andaba mal, la cara de Rei chan lo decía todo –Rei chan ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto un poco temerosa a que le dijera que algo realmente estaba mal-

-Son dos- contesto Rei aun sin creer mucho lo que veía.

-Realmente, nadas rápido Rei chan- sonrió- ¿Acaso no estas feliz?

Rei respiro hondo, como no podía estar feliz, eran sus bebes, sonrió tranquilamente. –Claro que estoy feliz, muy feliz-

Pronto dieron las dos de la tarde y ambos tenían que irse si querían llegar a tiempo a casa de Gou, el camino fue rápido, pasaron primero a su casa por un lindo vestido para Nanami para después dirigirse a casa de su amiga, no era tan raro que Gou quisiera festejar en grande a su sobrino en especial después de haberse enterado que el hijo de Nitori y Momo no era exactamente de Momotaru, si no de Rin.

Incluso para ellos guardar el secreto había sido muy difícil pero ahora que todos los saben a excepción de Rin y Sousuke sigue siendo muy difícil pues cada vez que Rin llama para saludar es completamente peligroso no decirle que su hijo está enfermo o está bien y que no para de jugar y que es muy amigo de su Nanami, todo seria más fácil si Rin no le hubiese hecho eso a Nitori.


	6. Chapter 6

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vallan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y también a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias. Este capítulo les va a gustar o quizás no, ya tenía la idea de hacer este capítulo de esta manera, todo se me ocurrió después de ver dos lindos fan art y pensé, porque no hago algo parecido para el capitulo 6 pero lo cambio para que no se vea tan color de rosa jajaja ups creo que estoy hablando de mas mejor lean el capitulo completo hasta el final, por cierto si les gustaría que pasara algo en la historia siéntanse libres de comentarlo.

Por cierto la vez pasada olvide poner el significado de los nombres: Same significa tiburón ó igual. Nanami, siete mares, Mizu agua. Ciertamente cuando le dije a mi hermana el nombre de Same se quedo de O.o y luego me explico que Same en ingles es igual, tiene sentido.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro.

Capitulo 6

Reencuentro, errores y propuesta.

Dos semanas fueron suficientes, Haru ya se encontraba mejor, pero debía de estar tranquila, sin presiones, sin enojos y no podía nadar, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pues quería a su bebe más que a su propia vida, y ver a Makoto preocupado la hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo. La primera semana después de haber estado en el hospital Haruka aviso que se retiraría de la natación y llevaría una vida tranquila debido a que estaba embarazada, Makoto por su parte consiguió una transferencia del trabajo a Iwami, eso quería decir que podrían regresar con sus amigos y con su familia.

Tres meses había dicho el doctor, Haruka tenía tres meses y todo iba muy bien según el médico, no podía decir que estaba fuera de peligro pues el doctor aun tenía sus dudas sobre el intento de aborto que tuvo Haru. Makoto le comento que tenían planeado volver a su pueblo natal Iwami y que el ya había conseguido una transferencia, el doctor lo considero adecuado, pues lo que Haru necesitaba era tranquilidad así que volver le haría muy bien. Su mudanza tardo tres días y pronto regresaron a su hogar, por decisión de Haru vivirían en la casa de su abuela, pues a el le gustaba mucho ese lugar, sin lugar a dudas aquel lugar parecía un desastre con tantas cajas de mudanza, Makoto y Haru decidieron vivir temporalmente con los padres de Makoto, los padres de este se emocionaron con la idea y aun mas con la noticia de la próxima boda y que pronto serian abuelos. Ran y Ren estaban emocionados con la idea de ser tíos pues siempre habían querido a Haru y la querían como su hermana.

La madre de Makoto les informo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Same y que Gou y Nitori los habían invitado y que sería buena idea que ambos fueran, la fiesta empezaría a las tres de la tarde, el tiempo que tenían era suficiente como para ir a comprar un buen regalo e ir a la fiesta, la pancita de Haru aun no era completamente visible pero los antojos, los mareos, el cansancio y sobre todo la repulsión a la caballa ya era algo realmente visible. Con mucho pesar a Haru le costó no comer caballa en especial cuando ella quería comerla pero al probarla u olerla le causaba repulsión, suspiro, ¿Que debería darle al hijo de Nitori? ¿Caballa? ¿Un traje de baño? No esas eran cosas que a ella le gustaba, sintió la mano de Makoto rodear la suya, era tan cálido, después de caminar casi toda la mañana entraron a una tienda de peluches, al entrar Haru fijo su mirada en un peculiar peluche con forma de tiburón y lo hacía más inusual era que el tiburón era color rojo, sonrió de medio lado y miro a Makoto.

-Está bien Haru, le llevaremos ese peluche-

Era curioso aquel peluche le recordó a Rin, ya que Rin no sabe que Same es su hijo, quizá el peluche pueda acercarlos o por lo menos ella tenía esa idea, ya con el regalo listo se dirigieron a la casa de Gou y Rin, 3:45pm Makoto reviso el reloj vaya sí que habían llegado tarde pero eso era suficiente así les darían la sorpresa. Al llegar encontraron la puerta abierta y a mitad de la puerta, recargada sobre el marco se encontraba Sousuke, ¿Qué hacia ella en esa casa?¿Acaso Rin había vuelto? Caminaron hasta acercarse, Sousuke los miro de reojo mientras entraban a la casa.

- Aii ¿Same es mi hijo?-

Haru miro a Makoto, ambos pudieron leer sus pensamientos, ¿Acaso Rin ya se había enterado de todo?

**&Free&**

Ya no era secreto para nadie que Nagisa estaba embarazada y menos aun cuando un pequeño bulto en su vientre se empezaba a notar, el único problema era como explicarlo a la pequeña Nanami. Se les había hecho tarde de eso no había duda, ciertamente no les sorprendió mucho ver la puerta principal abierta pues creyeron que de esta manera los invitados podían entrar sin ningún problema, al entrar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Sousuke en el marco de la puerta, Makoto y Haru en el descanso de la puerta, era una suerte ellos estaban de vuelta y como cuadro principal Rin sujetando la muñeca de Nitori mientras cargaba al pequeño Same, por otro lado, Momotaru se acerco hacia Nitori para que le pasara al niño. ¿Que acababa de pasar?

**&Free&**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, miro a Nitori, acaso le diría toda la verdad a Rin, no, eso no podía ser arruinaría todos sus planes, no le valdría de nada haberlos separados hace unos años, sus planes de conquistar a Rin se irían a la basura. Quería hablar pero si lo hacía estropearía todo, cerro su puño con fuerza era evidente que estaba enojada.

Miro como Nitori se zafaba del agarre de Rin, ella lucia molesta.

-No tienes ningún derecho sobre Same-

-tsk- miro como Rin tronaba su boca y se colocaba la gorra de la sudadera y camino hacia la puerta –Vamos Sousuke-

En un acto de reflejo ella le siguió, Rin realmente estaba mal, se le veía en el rostro y por ende no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, solo lo siguió incluso cuando Rin llego a un pequeño bar donde se interno y comenzó a beber.

-Sabes Sousuke, yo, yo realmente creí que Same es mi hijo, no, no, no, no lo creo, lo siento, aquí-

Sin lugar a dudas Rin estaba ebrio, nunca fue bueno para tomar, pero incluso borracho lo único en lo que pensaba era en Nitori.

-Rin, olvídate de ella ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?-

-Se veía tan linda, ¿Lo viste? Same se parece un poco a ella tan frágil y tan inocente-

-Rin ¿No me escuchaste?- Le miro y se acerco a él para posar un beso en sus labios -¿Acaso no te gusto? –

-La amo Sousuke realmente la amo, me duele verla con Momotaru-

Suspiro, como podía ser eso posible lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, no había nadie más en la cabeza de Rin que no fuese Nitori, Rin comenzaba a quedarse dormido, llevarlo a su casa representaría un problema pues aun seguía la fiesta infantil la mejor opción era llevarlo con ella, pago la cuenta y pidió un taxi que los llevo a su departamento. Al entrar al departamento Sousuke le miro realmente le dolía verlo de esa manera, sufriendo por aquella chica tonta que se interponía entre ellos.

-Nitori-

Escucho nombrar a Rin el nombre de ella, realmente no podía pelear contra ella, le ayudo a entrar y le llevo a su habitación, le acostó en su cama y se coloco arriba de él. -¿Por qué solo piensas en ella, Rin? ¿Enserio no te gusto?- se acerco a sus labios, comenzó a besarlo, Rin sonrió cuando le miro, le vio levantar su mano y acariciar su mejilla para luego atraerla a su cara para seguir el beso y algunas caricias.

**&Free&**

-Aii ¿estas bien?-

Se acerco el alegre peli naranja después de haber contemplado aquella escena, él sabía perfectamente que estaba un poco alterada y que necesitaría apoyo, la abrazo fuertemente y sus amigos le levantaron el ánimo con algunas bromas. Nitori asintió y volteo a ver a sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado y les ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y una cálida bienvenida, realmente el día había mejorado mucho, todos ellos se habían emocionado mucho con la llegada de Makoto y Haru, pues hace algún tiempo que no los veían, Makoto y Haru se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Nagisa embarazada y más aun de enterarse que sería más de uno, pero también la noticia de la boda de Haru y Makoto y su próximo bebé también fue tema de conversación.

-Haruka sempai, aquí tiene- Nitori se acerco y le ofreció un poco de caballa, pues sabía que era la comida favorita de la chica

-Quita el sempai- dijo mientras se paraba y corría al baño a vomitar-

-Haru no puede comer caballa, el bebé no la deja- dijo el peli castaño mientras todos miraban a Haru correr.

-¡Que!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, Makoto por su parte solo suspiro.

Una vez que Haru se integro nuevamente con sus amigos y siguieron las platicas prosiguieron a cantar las mañanitas y partir el pastel del pequeño Same, justo después de eso Same y Nanami siguieron jugando y Momotaru pidió la atención de todos.

-Cofcof- tosió para llamar la atención – Quiero aprovechar que todos están aquí para decirle algo a Nitori y por supuesto a todos ustedes, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que nos han brindado y el secreto que siguen guardando, yo amo a Aii y por eso quiero proponerle que se case conmigo- Momotaru saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo con una hermosa piedra roja y se arrodillo.

-Aiichiro Nitori ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

**&Free&**

El aroma del café era demasiado fuerte tanto que le despertó, gruño un poco al sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos, su cabeza comenzó a punzar –tsk- maldita resaca, reviso la habitación que por un momento se le hizo desconocida, donde estaba, al levantarse se percato que se encontraba sin ropa, la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Rin-

Dirigió su mirada a la chica que le hablaba era Sousuke la cual solo vestía su sudadera, la sudadera que el se había puesto antes de salir de casa, miro a su alrededor y pudo comprender lo que había pasado ahí, Sousuke se acerco a el y poso un ligero beso en sus labios, el seguía en shock, no podía ser posible, el amaba a Nitori, lo más que recordaba era que había entrado al bar a beber un poco y todo lo demás obscuro, no recordaba nada.

-¿Qué paso entre nosotros Sousuke?- Pregunto aun sin poder aceptar lo que creía saber.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?-

Miro como la chica dejaba el desayuno que había preparado y salió de la habitación enojada.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerdes Rin? Es más que lógico lo que paso entre nosotros, tu dijiste que…-

-No, eso no pudo haber pasado, tú sabes que yo amo a Nitori y solo quiero estar con ella. Sousuke yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo verte de otra manera, compréndelo-

Rin noto que la chica se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso, mientras trataba de no llorar.

-Yo te amo Rin-

-Lo siento Sousuke yo fui claro contigo desde aquella vez en la preparatoria lo recuerdas-

Flasback

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo? Sousuke-

-Rin, me gustas, esa es una razón por la que volví-

-Lo siento Sousuke, yo tengo novia, te la presente hace un rato, Aii-

-Rin dame una oportunidad-

-No, lo siento Sosuke yo solo te veo como una amiga, eres mi mejor amiga pero solo eso.-

-Bueno por lo menos solo regálame un beso, eso es lo único que te pido, si me lo das prometo no volver a molestarte con algo como esto-

Sosuke se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Ese no cuenta pues debes ser tu quien me dé el beso, Rin se separo y sonrió. –Espero que sea suficiente Sousuke- Rin se acerco y le dio un beso largo, por lo menos así se libraría de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Fin Flasback

Rin miro como Sousuke lloraba, él la quería mucho pero no de esa manera, su corazón le pertenecía a Nitori aun cuando ella tuviera un hijo de Momotaru el seguía queriéndola, se vistió y salió de aquel lugar.

-Nos vemos luego Sousuke-


	7. Chapter 7

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda que me ayuda con las correcciones jaja tiene prioridad porque lee primero el fic jaja y también a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro. Si dejan el nombre de su pareja favorita se hará un cap del ganador.

Cuenta la leyenda que si dejas un Review me convences de no dejar el fic y meterle mas drama.

Cap 7

Amenaza.

Turun

Turun

Turun

Turun

Turun turun turun

-¡Ahhhhh!-

Río de medio lado al sentir las enormes manos rodeando sus hombros, pudo sentir también un pequeño brinco dentro de su vientre, su bebé al igual que el padre se había espantado

-mmgg Haru-

Escucho una leve queja, le miro tiernamente -¿Estas bien Makoto?¿quieres que la quitemos?- preguntó mientras tomaba el control remoto.

Ding dong

El timbre sonó llamando su atención, Makoto poso un beso en su frente y luego acarició la ya visible pancita de 5 meses, se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Kisumi! Que alegría verte ¿Que haces aquí?-

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del sillón cuando escucho aquel nombre y camino aprisa a la puerta.

-Me entere que estabas, que estaban de vuelta y viene a saludar-

No pudo evitar sentir coraje al ver a Kisumi abalanzarse sobre Makoto para "abrazarle", se acerco a ellos logrando que la pelirosa se apartara de su Makoto.

Haru al ver que Kisumi se acercaba a ella para acariciar su vientre le dio un manotazo mostrándole indiferencia.

-Kisumi ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-si-

Le miro apartarle y correr hacia Makoto, tsk que molesta era, odiaba ver a Kisumi abalanzarse sobre su Makoto, ella siempre hacia eso desde que eran mas pequeños, se acerco quedando detrás de ellos tomo un vaso con agua y comenzo a beberlo, Kisumi la miro y le saco la lengua seguido de un giño.

-Hey Makoto-

Haru miro como Kisumi tomaba la cara de Makoto en sus manos y depositaba un beso en sus labios, ella abrió los ojos impresionada quería matarla, sintió una opresión en el pecho, su respiración se comenzó acelerar apretó fuertemente el vaso qué sostenía en sus manos

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?!-

Makoto grito mientras se hacia para atrás y el color rojo se le hacia notar en el rostro, volteo rápidamente a ver a Haru, agitó sus manos en negación.

-Haru, esto debe ser un error-

La pelinegra le dirigió una leve mirada y dejo caer el vaso que tenia en sus manos.

-¡Marchate!- grito mientras veía a Kisumi. Camino hacia ella y comenzó a gritarle palabras que ni ella misma sabia que podía decirlas, ó sobre ella tirándola al piso, sujeto los cabellos rosas en sus manos y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo por instinto la pelirosa comenzó a defenderse. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la saco de sus pensamientos regresando a la realidad, el dolor comenzaba a aumentar.

-Haru-

Miro a Makoto acercarse rápidamente a ella, sintió algo tibio recorrer sus piernas, bajo la mirada y vio como de sus piernas escurría sangre. Levanto la vista y miro a una Kisumi preocupada que tomaba el teléfono y hacia una llamada. Regreso su mirada hacia Makoto, su vista comenzó a nublase.

-Haru, Haru...-

Makoto no comprendía lo que acaba de ocurrir, una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia lo acaba de besar frente a su ya casi futura esposa, sintió como un escalofrío recorria su cuerpo.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh!?-

Comenzó a agitar sus manos en negación -Haru esto es un error- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella, miro como le dirigían una leve mirada y luego miro a Haru gritarle a Kisumi que se marchara, ciertamente había muy pocas veces en las que Haru se enojaba hasta el extremo de gritar, miro como Haru dejaba caer el vaso que sostenía y se sujetaba el vientre -Haru- le llamo en un tono preocupado, miro como de entre las piernas, bajaba un pequeño río de sangre.

-Haru, Haru- le llamo mientras la sujetaba y esta perdía el conocimiento, volteo a ver a Kisumi quien estaba al teléfono pidiendo una ambulancia, la cual no tardo en llegar y se llevó a Haru al hospital de Iwami.

Ya en el hospital, Makoto iba de un lado a otro, parecía un animal recién capturado esperando a ser liberado.

-Calma hijo, todo saldrá bien- le escucho decir a su madre quien se había acercado a el para calmarle, volteo la mirada observando que todos estaban ahí pues su madre se había dado la tarea de informar lo que había pasado a sus amigos y a sus suegros.

-Reí chan- grito Nagisa al verle dirigirse a ellos, ella sabia que su esposo se encontraba trabajo en el hospital a esas horas pues le había tocado el turno de la noche. Pero ella para no molestarle no le había avisado que su amiga había llegado de urgencias al hospital.

Rei por su parte sonrió de medio lado al ver a Nagisa y luego giñarle el ojo, acto seguido Reí camino hacia Makoto mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Es una suerte que me encontrará aquí, de otra forma nadie hubiera podido atender a Haru y a su bebé- suspiro.

-Rei chan ¿Como esta Haru?-

-Tuvo un intento de aborto, por el historial de Haru revise que ya había tenido otro intento de aborto el cual no fue tan gravé, este por el contrario si lo fue. Si Haru no hubiera sido atendida rápidamente hubiera perdido a su bebe, y no solo eso, también la posibilidad de poder tener otros bebes en el futuro. Afortunadamente atendí rápido a Haru y pude calmar la hemorragia y evitar la pérdida de su bebé. Necesesitara mucho reposo.

-Rei chan ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

Reí asintió dándole una sonrisa- no podrás hablar con ella pues esta durmiendo pero are el papeleo necesario para que puedas quedarte con ella toda la noche y los demás puedan entrar a verla juntos y no separados.

Makoto asintió y siguió a Rei quien le mostró el camino a donde estaba Haru. El entro a la habitación se acerco a ella y depósito un beso en su frente, sujeto su mano y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento Haru, todo fue mi culpa- Después de llorar y pedirle disculpas entraron los demás sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a marcharse, Makoto agradeció a todos por su preocupación mientras les miraba irse. Sujeto con fuerza la mano de su novia, comenzó a hablarle al pequeño bultito en el vientre de Haru

-Lamento ser un mal padre, por mi culpa tu y tu madre están aquí, no quiero perderlos, perdoname-

Makoto no podía dormir, acerco una pequeña silla cerca de Haru, apretó su mano, la beso y comenzó a dormitar.

El cielo era azul, tan azul que se parecía a los hermosos ojos de Haru, frente a el se emcontraba un hermoso campo de flores de Lycoris* rojas, en medio de ese hermoso campo, estaba Haru de pie, el viento bailaba con la larga cabellera azabache y el hermoso vestido del mismo color, al estirar su mano se percato que portaba un hermoso traje negro, comenzó a caminar hacia enfrente, tratando de alcanzar a una inmóvil Haru que solo lo miraba, trato de correr pero parecía que el no se movía del mismo lugar, grito varias veces el nombre de Haru pero ella solo le veía, estaba cansado cayo de rodillas, al levantar la mirada observo como un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules salia detrás de las piernas de Haru, el niño sujeto la mano de la peli negra y sonrió.

-¡Haru, Mizu!- grito, intento ponerse de pie y correr, callo al piso lodoso, las largas y rojas Lycoris se enredaban en su cuerpo impidiéndole ponerse de pie, miro como Haru arrancaba una de esas flores la sujetaba con fuerza, le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar con el pequeño niño alejándose de el.

Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear, sufría, los estaba perdiendo.

-¡Haru!- grito lastimosamente, tratando de safarse del agarre de aquellas flores -¡Haru!- volvió a gritar, su grito impotente salio acompañado de lágrimas, Haru, su Haru se alejaba de él y él no podía seguirla, ni a ella ni al pequeño niño.

Las Lycoris se derretían convirtiéndose en sangre, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, solo una flor quedó de pie. Movió su cabeza de medio lado observo a sus amigos y familiares llorar tambien vestían de negro, la única diferencia es que todos portaban crisantemos*, negó con la cabeza, no eso no podía estar pasándole.

Sintió como alguien jugeteaba con su cabello, abrió los ojos y miro a Haru, sonrió y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

-Haru- se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente -perdonadme Haru, todo fue mi culpa yo...-

Haru le jalo y lo cayo depositando un beso en sus labios, sonrió y negó con la cabeza -Fue mi culpa no debí enojarme-

-Buenos días Haruka y Makoto senpai ¿Como se encuentra Haruka senpai, tiene algún dolor?-

-Quita el senpai, ya me siento mejor y no siento dolor-

-Eso esta bien, tendrás que quedarte en el hospital unos dias, solo para asegurarnos que estarán bien-

Haruka y Makoto asintieron y Rei los dejó solos. En este tiempo ambos pudieron platicar y arreglar sus problemas, también Makoto le contó su extraño sueño y como vio a su pequeño bebé, los días pasaron rápidamente y pudieron volver a casa con sus familiares y amigos.

Flor de Lycoris (flor del infierno) entre las leyendas de esta flor se dice que cuando ves a alguien que puede que nunca vuelvas a ver, estas flores florecerán a lo largo del camino. Quizás a causa de estas leyendas tristes, los japoneses utilizan a menudo estas flores en los funerales.

Cridantemo: sinceridad, te quiero. En China y Japón, el crisantemo es emblema otoñal. Simboliza una larga vida. La leyenda asegura que el crisantemo guarda el secreto de la vida eterna


	8. Chapter 8

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda que me ayuda con las correcciones jaja tiene prioridad porque lee primero el fic jaja y también a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro.

Cap 8

Lo que nace de un error.

La ultima vez que la vio fue después de aquél incidente, que había ocurrido ya hace un poco mas de un mes y por mas que trataba de recordar que había pasado entre ellos nada, todo era obscuro o borroso. Dar vueltas en la cama no le ayudaba mucho, quería aclarar sus sentimientos, respiro hondo, necesitaba hablar con ella decirle sus sentimientos, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era poder decirle cuanto la quería, aún si ella lo rechazaba.

Cogió una sudadera y se dirigió a la casa de los padres de Nitori, pues creía que por lo menos la vería o le permitirían verla. Al doblar la esquina que conectaba con aquella casa le vio salir, cerro su puño, aceleró el paso hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Rin senpai ¿Que hace aqui?-

-Hola Momo, bueno yo...-

-Nitori no esta en casa, fue a llevar a Same a natación.

-Ya veo, yo solo quería decirle que lo de la vez pasada no había sido mi culpa-

-Aii lo sabe, pero no le gusta la idea que Same sea herido, sabe Rin senpai, cuando Same nació era muy frágil por eso ella no soporta ver a su hijo llorar.

La impotencia se apoderaba de él -¿Como va tu relación con Nitori?- su corazón latía rápidamente, una parte de el quería saberlo y otra no, tenia miedo de saber que ya la había perdido para siempre.

-Bien, incluso ahora espero que acepte mi propuesta, sabe, le he pedido que se case conmigo-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, claro que no podía negar que aquellas palabras le calmaban pues no estaban casados, Same solo era algo que tenían en común pero eso no le importaba. Sonrió y hecho a correr al único lugar donde podía estar Nitori y Same. Corrió rápidamente entre las calles hasta llegar a la escuela de natación donde el fue alguna vez.

Abrió la entrada principal y corrió al área donde se encontraban todos, no tardo mucho en encontrarla pues observaba a Same detrás del cristal de seguridad. Tomo aire y camino hacia ella sentándose a un costado, le sujeto levemente la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

-Aii necesito hablar contigo, por favor no te vayas-

Al mirarla a los ojos su corazón no dejo de latir al contrario se aceleró mas, lo que más quería era hablar con ella. Sintió como la muñeca que tenía entre sus manos se zafaba de su agarre. Pensaba que su mayor miedo era no poder cumplir su sueño de ser un nadador profesional, pero no, todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado, su mayor miedo era perderla para siempre. Ese miedo se intensificó cuando ella se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

-Vamos afuera-

Dejo salir un suspiro, se levanto y la siguió, ella lo llevó cerca del árbol donde tenia viejos recuerdos, no sabia por donde empezar, quería decirle que todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera pensó en ella y solo en ella.

-¿De que querías hablar?-

-Yo... Yo escuche que te casaras con Momotaru y yo...-

-No pienso casarme con el, al menos no por ahora-

No pudo evitar no sonreír ante aquella respuesta, pero luego sintió una enorme tristeza que le invadía, su mente ahora solo pensaba en ella, solo quería hacer una cosa solo eso. Alargo su mano sujetando la muñeca de la chica, la jaló acercándola a él y la beso.

&Free&

Era su día libre después de haber trabajado un largo periodo, Nitori le había dicho que lo mejor era que el descansara en vez de ir con ella y con Same a las clases de natación. Casi era medio día y el ya había descansado lo suficiente, así que decidió alcanzar a Nitori pues ese día Same tenia un pequeño examen en el agua y tardarían mas de lo previsto, se dirigió a casa de Nitori para saludar a los padres de esta; al salir se percato de la presencia del que alguna vez fue su senpai.

-Rin senpai ¿Que hace aquí?- le preguntó cuando le tenia frente a frente, aunque la pregunta era demasiado tonta, pues el sabía cual era la razón por la que Rin estaba ahí.

-Hola Momo, bueno yo...-

-Nitori no esta en casa, fue a llevar a Same a natación-

-Ya veo, yo solo quería decirle que lo de la vez pasada no había sido mi culpa-

-Aii lo sabe, pero no le gusta la idea que Same sea herido, sabe Rin senpai, cuando Same nació era muy frágil por eso ella no soporta ver a su hijo llorar.

-¿Como va tu relación con Nitori?-

-Bien, incluso ahora espero que acepte mi propuesta, sabe, le he pedido que se case conmigo- Quizás haberle dicho eso a Rin era innecesario o tal vez no, pero el sabía que jamás podría tener completamente el corazón de Nitori, esa había sido la razón por la que le había dicho donde estaba ella y su hijo, sonrió de lado pensando en como seria la manera correcta de terminar su relación con Nitori, sus pasos eran lentos pues no quería alcanzar a Rin y arruinar la conversación de Nitori y Rin era que tenían pendientes, ciertamente se sentía mal, y su corazón le dolía pues quería a Nitori pero se había dado cuenta que no era para el. Al llegar a la escuela de natación se percato que una peli negra se dirigía a la parte trasera de la escuela, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que aquella chica era Sousuke y se dirigía a interrumpir la platica que aquellos dos tenían, corrió rápidamente logrando sujetar la muñeca de la chica, la jalo hacia el y le tapó la boca no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que la chica lloraba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre, apretó un poco mas fuerte y la llevó a otra área un tanto alejada y le destapo la boca para poder hablar con ella.

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! No puedo permitir que esos dos regresen-

Le escuchó decir entré sollozos mientras era golpeado en el pecho, el jamas lo había hecho, ni había tenido planes de hacerlo algún día pero su mano se movió sola dejando escuchar un ligero golpe, le había dado una cachetada para calmarla, aquella chica estaba en shock, pudo ver como se llevaba la mano a la cara para sobarse el golpe.

-¿Que no te das cuenta que si esos dos regresan tu relación con ella terminara? ¿Acaso no te dolió ver el beso que se dieron? Agggg todo mi esfuerzo por separarlos hace tiempo fue en vano, tsk-

Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, no podía creerlo así que la culpa no había sido de Rin solamente.

-Claro que me duele, pero siempre lo supe, siempre supe que quien tenia el corazón de Nitori era Rin, por eso nunca le exigí nada, yo no quiero arruinar la felicidad de la persona que quiero-

-Que idiota eres, pues yo arruinaré esa felicidad, puede que el no me quiera pero no les dejare estar juntos, no quiero ser solo su amiga, el me dijo que solo me veía como su amiga. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente linda como para gustarle a alguien?-

Quizás la actitud de la chica no era la correcta pero podía entenderla, el sabia que no podía competir contra Rin pero había intentado ganarse el corazón de Nitori y lo había logrado pero no de la manera que el quería, aquella chica estaba fuera de control, no quería golpearla nuevamente pero tenía que calmarla de alguna manera, respiro hondo y la abrazo.

-Puedo entender tu dolor-

Llevó su mano a la cara de la chica tomándola por el mentón, la levanto levemente y depósito un beso en sus labios.

Aquel beso se sintió diferente, ambos sintieron como sus corazones latían rápidamente, una especie de escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que la temperatura de ambos subiera. Si alguno de ellos lo hubiera dicho podrían haber jurado que habían estado en el cielo o por lo menos eso era lo que aquel beso les hizo sentir.

&Free&

Su día por fin había llegado, todo era perfecto, sus amigos, sus padres, todos aquellos quienes los habían apoyado estaban reunidos para celebrar su boda. Ciertamente no le agradaba la idea que Kisumi estuviera presente pero no podía hacer nada, respiro hondo mientras Gou le ponía el Uchikake* sobre el Shiromoku* al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar no sonrojarse, la idea de Gou no había sido tan mala después de todo, aquel vestido de novia le ayudaba a esconder su vientre. Ella no quería esconder a su bebe el día su boda, pero Reí y Nagisa le dijeron que era lo mejor en cuanto a la foto.

En cuanto a Makoto le había gustado la idea de tener una boda tradicional. Su boda comenzó y fue lo más lindo que había presenciado, todo había sido perfecto, la boda, la fiesta, todo. Ella en la ceremonia pudo percatarse de lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, las miradas sonrojadas entre Rin y Nitori así como también las de Momotaru y Sousuke. Sonrió de lado pues quizás estaba pensando mal o tal vez estaba en lo correcto pero al parecer algunos habían resuelto sus problemas y otros habían encontrado el amor en donde no lo habían buscado. La fiesta no fue la gran cosa, fue mas bien como una pequeña reunión con las personas mas queridas y cercanas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y su ya notable pancita de casi 8 meses había crecido bastante, aunque obviamente no tanto como la de Nagisa, pero eso era lógico a pesar de que ambas llevaban el mismo tiempo de embarazo Nagisa lucia realmente grande, pues tenia que cargar con dos bebes, por esta razón los bebés de su amiga estaban a punto de nacer. Es por eso que ahora se encontraban en el hospital esperando a recibir noticias.

Uchikake: capa que va arriba del Shiromoku esta adornado con grullas, flores y agua.

Shiromoku: kimono dé boda.


	9. Chapter 9

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias. Cuando leo sus reviews me emociono mucho, porfa si leen el fic dejen reviews si no lo hacen me quitan las ganas de ya no escribir jajaj por cierto creo que estoy en el deber de anunciar que quizas el fic este llegando a su fin.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro.

Cap 9

Sorpresa de nacimiento, boda y descubrimiento.

Todo parecia estar saliendole mal, hoy en definitiva no era su día, desde muy temprano habia estado ocupado en juntas, en supervisar a los nuevos doctores, atender urgencias, etc, esto no es perfecto se dijo para si mismo, ya nada puede salir peor, o por lo menos eso creia Rei.

-Doctor Ryugazaki se le solicita su presencia en urgencias para atender un parto-

Suspiro, bueno eso mejoraba su día, le encantaba traer bebes al mundo y eso fue gracias a su Nanami, corrio por los pasillos recordando el nacimiento de su hija, gracias a que le permitieron entrar al parto descubrio que eso era lo que el queria hacer, pues traer un bebé al mundo era lo mas perfecto que puede existir.

Tres horas le bastaron para atender aquel parto, una niña fue lo que ayudo a traer, era tan linda, claro no tanto como su Nanami, pero era linda, al terminar el parto y recordar que ya no tenia otra cosa que hacer, decidio ir su pequeño consultorio a descansar de su ya casi fin de turno y como nada es perfecto.

-¡Hey Doctor Ryugasaki!-

Escucho que le llamaba un colega, detuvo su caminar en el pasillo, sonrio acomodandose sus gafas.

-Doctor Kyo ¿Como esta?- pregunto alegremente.

-No hay tiempo de formalidades, le he estado esperando, debido a que usted estaba ocupado atendiendo un parto no pudimos avisarle que su esposa llego en labor de parto y ya se encuentra en...-

-¡Nagisa!- exclamo mientras corria, nisiquiera le permitio teminar al otro doctor cuando salio corriendo, el sabia que Nagisa no aguantaria los nueve meses pero siete meses y medio, no, quizas a los ocho pero a los siete, su respiración era agitada cuando miro a sus amigos fuera de la sala de partos, fue tan despistado que no los miro cuando salio del cubiculo vecino y por supuesto ellos tampoco lo vieron, pues estaban preocupados por su amiga.

-Rei chan, Nagisa estara bien. Los doctores dijeron que tendriamos que esperar a que salieran y...-

Un doctor alto y con gafas salio, se quito los guantes y camino hacia Rei lo mas serio posible miro a los acompañantes para luego posar su mano en el hombro de su colega.

-Felicidades Ryugasaki, ya puedes pasar a ver a tu esposa y a tus bebés.

Rei sonrio ampliamente, asintio con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se adentro al cubiculo, poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta respiro hondo y entro.

No podia creer lo que veia, se habia quedado en shock, vio como Nagisa le miraba emocionada y feliz.

-Na..na..Nagisa- No supo que fue lo que paso, todo se volvio negro como por cinco minutos realmente no podia creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Rei chan, Rei chan ¿Estas bien?-

Escucho que le decia Makoto, por otro lado miro a Haru que lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

-¿Que ha pasado?- se atrevio a preguntar mientras se ponia de pie.

-Te has desmayado, desmayadamente-

Escucho que le decia la rubia mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, ahora que la veia bien recordo el motivo por el que se habia desmayado, tres pequeños bultos, al acercase un poco mas miro que dos pequeños tenian el mismo color de pelo que él y el tercer bultito tenia un color de pelo rubio obscuro, suspiro.

- Son, Airi, Eita y Kichiro-

-Pero, ¿Se supone que solo eran dos?- dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas, como pudo haberse equivocado, el solo vio dos.

-Al parecer si eres un nadador rapido Reichan-

Respirar hondo era lo unico que podia hacer, no podia regresar a un bebé eso era imposible, pero eso ahora no importaba, quizas era un papá sobre protector o un papá cuervo pero el solo podia pensar en que sus bebés eran hermosos.

&Free&

Quizas no era la boda perfecta, pero que Mikoshiba estuviera a su lado lo hacia especial, hace poco que le habia pedido matrimonio y eso la confundio un poco, no en el mal sentido, si no que, realmente no se lo esperaba. Sus amigas estaban con ella, le arreglaban su blanco vestido y su lindo tocado. La boda fue linda y muy sencilla sin embargo la fiesta no lo fue, estuvo llena de todo, comida, baile, risas y como no si Mikoshiba se casaba con la mujer mas linda que pudo conocer, el momento de aventar el ramo habia llegadoy a pesar de que solo uma faltaba por casarse todas se formaron.

- 1, 2, 3- el ramo volo y cayo sin ningun esfuerzo en las manos de la unica soltera del grupo. Las chicas regresaron a sus lugares para sentarse ahora era el turno de los chicos, era ovbio que eran mas pues estaban todos los ex nadadores de Samesuka y por su puesto su hermano, Rin por su parte estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas con un distingido seño fruncido, estaba muy claro que el no queria estar ahi.

-1, 2, 3- todos los chicos brincaron sin lograr atrapar la liga de la novia, la buscaban por todos lados y nada. Una fuerte carcajada resono entre la confusión. Al parecer la liga habia salido en linea recta y le habia pegado en la cara aun molesto Rin.

&Free&

Era tan obvio que ir a esa boda no era de su agrado en especial cuando tenia que verle la cara a Momotaru, pero lo que mas le molestaba era verlo sentado junto a ella, cuando la vio levantarse por el ramo su corazón se acelero, ella era linda, su cabello tenia un lindo pasador color rojo, no podia evitar no apartar su mirada de ella, la vio volver a su lugar y suspiro, los chicos se habian levantado para atrapar la liga.

Su cara le ardia por el golpe que acaba de recibir, llevo su mano a la cara apretando la liga que lo habia golpeado, una carcajada fue la que resono entre la confusión, definitivamente queria matarlo, eso era mas que obvio, lo que lo detuvo fue toda la gente en esa fiesta, ahora que Seijuro ya era parte de su familia podria matarlo facilmente en la comodidad de su casa.

Los novios comenzaron a bailar con la canción de the Carpentens Close to you.

Why do birds suddenly appear

Everytime you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Observo como Nagisa y Rei bailaron juntos, despues de un rato, Rei bailo con su pequeña Nanami sin apartarse de Nagisa.

Why do stars fall off from the sky

Everytime you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be,

Close to you...

Nitori se levanto y bailo con Same, esto parecia tan lindo a sus ojos, al principio Same bailaba con la ayuda de Nitori pues estaba aparado en los pies de su madre, una leve sonrisa basto para que Nitori lo alzara en sus brazos y bailara frente a frente con su hijo.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

They decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

And put a starlight in your eyes so blue.

Despues de un rato el pequeño se aparto de su madre y comenzo a bailar con Nanami.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you, all around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you...

Vio como Makoto y Haru bailaban lentamente mientras sus frentes estaban unidas y Makoto acariciaba cuidadosamente el vientre de la pelinegra sin dejar de bailar, pues debian tener cuidado en no hacer movimientos bruscos debido a la condición de Haru.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

They decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

And put a starlight in your eyes so blue

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you, all around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you...

Se levanto de golpe cuando vio a Nitori levantarse y dirigirse al baño asi que la siguio y decidio esperarla, se recargo en la pared, meterse en los baños de chicaa representaba un gran problema pues siempre habia chicas dentro, decidio esperar, cuando la vio salir, no perdio tiempo la sujeto de su brazo y la metio al baño de hombres.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you...

Aah...

Close to you...

Su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente recordo el beso que hace algunos días se habian dado. Nitori intento zafarse pero Rin la acorralo evitandole cualquier movimiento de escape.

-Nitori, yo- hundio su cara entre el cuello de la chica - ¿Porque eres asi conmigo? Aquel día, despues del beso solo te fuiste ¿Que fue lo que hice? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?-

Sin darle oportunidad de que ella le respondiera la beso, ella trato de zafarse en balde, sintio como su pecho era golpeado con una escasa fuerza, despues de unos segundos su beso fue correspondido, sintio un ligero sabor salado en sus labios, se aparto lijeramente, entonces noto que Nitori estaba llorando.

-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste? Ahg eres un idiota-

Nitori se zafo y salio corriendo del baño, ¿Su culpa?¿Como es que habia sido sido su culpa? Eso no tenia sentido. Salio del baño rumbo a su mesa, tomo su saco y se fue.

Lo que mas odiaba ahora, no era tener a Mikoshiba como su cuñado, lo que realmente odiaba era tener que limpiar el atico para hacer mas espacio. Ya era la ultima caja, tropezo, una caja que se le vino encima y todo lo que venia dentro lo golpeo, hace mucho tiempo que no veia esas cosas, todo era de su viejo, el viejo traje de baño, los gogles, juguetes, cartas y un album de fotogafias, comenzo a hojearlo, un recien nacido ocupaba las primeras hojas, siguio hojeando hasta que algo lo dejo helado, un niño de tres años jugueteando en una caja de arena.

-Same...- fue lo unico que salio de su boca, llevo su mano al pecho oprimiendolo con fuerza, su respiración se agito rapidamente, cerro el album y bajo corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

La calle parecia largisima, penso que no alcanzaria a llegar, toco el timbre desesperadamente, cuando le abrieron se disculpo por la intromisión y se dirigio a la habitación de Nitori dejandola en shock cuando dejo caer el album de fotos en la foto de su viejo, la que se parecia a Same, estaba agitado y queria una respuesta a lo que acababa de ver.

-Nitori ¿Same es mi hijo?


	10. Chapter 10

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias. Cuando leo sus reviews me emociono mucho. De antemano les pido una disculpa por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada, esto se debe a que estoy pasando por algo similar a Sosuke, verán hace poco me lastime mi hombro y tengo que ir a rehabilitaciones, calmar el dolor con bolsas de agua caliente etc., créame se lo que sufre Sosuke y sé que el dolor es insoportable. Me siento como Sosuke solo me falta ser mas bitch un Rin, Nitori, Momo etc. jajaja espero disfruten de este cap y me perdonen si me llego a tardar en subir un cap.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro. Pasen a leer mis otros fics algunos están mal escritos porque es cuando comenzaba.

Cap. 10

Nacimiento

Suspiro, desvió su mirada hacia el reloj en la pared, las nueve quince, aun era muy temprano, su esposo no llegaría hasta las tres de la tarde y ella, ella tenía un tremendo antojo de pastel de fresa, tomo el teléfono para comunicarse con su amiga rubia pero esta simplemente dijo que no podía, los trillizos se llevaban la mayor parte de su tiempo entonces ir con ella a comer pastel tendría que ser después. Gou no podía pues estaba de luna de miel, Nitori estaba trabajando, tsk, trono la boca y volvió a suspirar. Busco su bolsa y salió de su casa para dirigirse a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la playa, no había otra cosa que la relajara tanto como ir a esa cafetería por las tardes con Makoto y sentarse en la mesita que tenia vista al mar, pero su antojo no podía esperar más. Al llegar a la cafetería, se dirigió al mostrador, estaba tan distraída que no se fijo que choco con alguien, para ser más precisos con una chica y una chica que ella conocía perfectamente bien.

-Hey Haru ¿Cómo estás?, vaya, vaya mira nada mas, ¡estas enorme!-

De todas las personas que podría encontrarse, tenía que ser ella, dio un pequeño manotazo cuando la peli rosa intento acariciar su vientre, nunca le había agradado, si pensaba bien todo venia desde el jardín de infantes, luego en la primaria, la secundaria hace poco en la preparatoria, gracias a dios que no en la universidad pero como olvidar que ella fue la causante de que casi perdiera a su bebe hace algunos meses, respiro hondo, se aparto y simplemente la ignoro.

-Vamos Haru ¿Estas enojada con migo por lo del beso que le di a Makoto? No es para tanto solo fue un beso, no es como si pudiera apartarlo de tu lado-

-Pastel de fresa por favor- había tomado una decisión simplemente ignorarla, pedir su pastel y sentarse en la mesita que le gustaba tanto porque podía ver el mar.

-Pero en el estado en el que estas, se me puede hacer más fácil apartar a Makoto de tu lado, ya sabes, hay cosas que no puedes hacer debido a tu condición y que seguramente quiere hacer, eso puedo hacerlo yo con mucho gusto-

Su respiración se acelero, eso era todo lo que podía aguantar.

-Makoto es solo mío y de mi bebé no te metas- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba la mesita que tanto le gustaba, se sentó y miro partir a Kisumi, últimamente le daban unas ganas enormes de ir al baño a cada rato pero según Rei se debía a que el bebe hacia presión en ella, respiro hondo para calmar su agitación, se puso de pie y camino un poco en dirección a los baños, a medio camino se puso en cuclillas llevo sus manos a su vientre, un dolor intenso se apodero de ella, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Haru se dio cuenta que la chica de la cafetería se refería a ella, le miro y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a sujetar su vientre con más fuerza-

-Oh por dios, llamare a una ambulancia-

Haru solo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, el sonido de la ambulancia la calmaba un poco, realmente se sentía mal, de su boca salieron algunas quejas de dolor, no tardo mucho en llegar al hospital, agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón que su amigo Rei la atendiera.

&FREE&

Desde esa mañana se encontraba un tanto inquieto, tenía esa sensación extraña, no podía concentrarse con los pequeños niños que jugaban con él.

-Tachibana sensei-

Dirigió su mirada la puerta del salón, una colega le llamaba, respiro hondo y camino hacia ella.

-Si, An chan-

-Tachibana sensei, acaban de llamar del hospital, su esposa está a punto de tener a su bebé-

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, aun no era tiempo de que su bebé naciera faltaba un mes para que eso pasara, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, se coloco sus zapatos antes de salir de la escuela y se dirigió al hospital, al llegar solo vio a Nagisa y a Nitori quien esperaban recibir noticias. Después de media hora Rei salió.

-Makoto sempai, es mejor que entre Haru está a punto de tener a su bebé, cuando ella llego las contracciones apenas comenzaban...-

Haru, que aria si algo le pasaba algo a ella, él sabía perfectamente que aun no era tiempo de que su bebé naciera, ¿sempai?, ya eran demasiadas las veces que le decía a Rei que quitara el sempai de su nombre, agito su cabeza tratando de sacar eso de su cabeza, lo que más importaba ahora era Haru, su Haru.

-Haru- dijo al instante en que la vio en la camilla, con la bata azul y su cabello recogido en una coleta, el sabia que ella sufría todo se lo decía el sudor en la frente de la pelinegra, los sonidos de dolor que salían de su boca, todo. Se acerco a ella rápidamente, sujeto su mano con fuerza.

-Makoto-

Escucho que le decía la pelinegra acompañado de una sonrisa un poco forzada, siempre la había admirado, Haru no solía sonreír y sus sonrisas solían durar muy poco, esta sonrisa era diferente, duro más de lo habitual, el solo respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú puedes Haru-

Estaba muy nervioso, nunca pensó que estar presente en el nacimiento de su bebé lo pondría de tal manera, miraba a Haru pujar y gritar a causa de eso, el solo podía darle palabras de apoyo, de pronto algo le comenzó a inquietar, las maquinas que marcaban el pulso de Haru comenzaron a acelerarse, vio como su amigo Rei le jalaba del brazo, era obvio que estaba en shock no comprendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué lo sacaba Rei de ahí? Miraba a su amigo decirle algo pero no lo escuchaba el solo podía escuchar las maquinas sonando.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!-

La mano de Nagisa le sujeto mientras él veía entrar a Rei corriendo de nueva cuenta a la sala donde se encontraba Haru, detrás de su amigo algunas enfermeras entraron corriendo también, lagrimas de sus ojos corrían entre sus mejillas. No pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño donde Haru estaba rodeada de Lycoris y estas se convertían en sangre y Haru, Haru se volvía inalcanzable al igual que el pequeño niño que la acompañaba.

-Mako chan todo estará bien-

Escucho como le decía su amiga rubia y la peli plata solo asentía rectificando las esperanzas de la otra chica. Los minutos se hacían eternos ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Miro su reloj 30 min, suspiro, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Rei salía junto con una enfermera que cargaba un bultito.

-Makoto chan, hay dos noticias una mala y una buena, la buena es que ya eres padre, es una niña, nació después de un niño es la más saludable, la mala es que Haru y el niño aun están un poco graves aremos todo lo posible para que ambos se recuperen-

Vio la enfermera se acerco y le extendió el bultito, el lo tomo con mucho cuidado, miro a Rei y asintió, subió su mano para apartar la mantita y ver el rosto de uno de sus bebes, ellos nunca habían querido saber que era si era niña o niño, pero habían sido dos uno de cada uno, sonrió de medio lado mientras lloraba, era perfecta, el había visto fotos de Haru de bebé y podía jurar que era exactamente igual, su bebe tenía poco cabello pero ese poco cabello era color azabache igual al de Haru, la bebe abrió un poco sus ojos, grises, se entristeció un poco, pero luego recordó que todos los bebes al nacer tienen ese color en sus ojos luego cambian a su color definitivo, era tan linda, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, la manita de su bebe pesco su índice, realmente era pequeña. El tiempo paso muy rápido y pronto salió Rei, llevando consigo nuevas noticias.

-Por fin Haru y tu bebe están bien ya puedes pasar-

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió con su hija en brazos a encontrarse con Haru y su otro bebé, al entrar la vio recostada con un bebé en brazos, ella le miro y sonrió. Se acerco a ella y luego le entrego a su bebe para que la peli negra pudiera cargarla.

-El es Mizu-

Makoto se acerco para mirar a su hijo, tenía el cabello del mismo color que él, castaño, sonrió y beso a Haru.

-Umi se parece a ti-

Makoto se encontraba muy feliz, por poco perdía a Haru casi al igual que en su sueño, afortunadamente todo había sido un susto. Ahora tenía a su familia junto a él, al poco rato entraron sus amigos Rei Nagisa y Nitori, para felicitarlos y al poco rato llegaron los familiares de Haru y Makoto. Por lo que les dijo Rei, Haru y sus hijos podrían volver a casa al día siguiente.

&FREE&

Se encontraba tranquila en su habitación leyendo un libro, mientras esperaba ir por Same, un golpe la hizo estremecerse y llamar su atención verlo ahí de pie agitado la dejo en shock, pero lo que más le heló la sangre fue ver caer un viejo de álbum de fotos donde la foto de el padre de Rin quedo al descubierto, miro la foto a distancia y luego regreso su mirada a Rin.

-Nitori ¿Same es mi hijo?-

Sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, ya no podía negar más lo que era evidente, pero no quería poner las cosas peor. Se levanto acercándose hacia el álbum en el piso, cayó de rodillas y lo tomo entre sus manos.


	11. Chapter 11

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias. Cuando leo sus reviews me emociono mucho, me ayudan a no dejar de escribir, chan chan chaaaan este fic empieza llegar a su fin. Por cierto una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero si recuerdan les había comentado que estaba pasando por una situación similar a la de Sosuke con su hombro, entonces ir a curación y rehabilitación es cansado y no me deja tiempo de escribir.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro. Pasen a leer mis otros fics algunos están mal escritos porque es cuando comenzaba. Este capítulo contiene R18.

Cap. 11

Lo que uno espera.

Lo que uno espera es encontrar la felicidad, todos somos tan egoístas que no pensamos en el daño que hacemos a otros con tal de ser felices, siempre pensamos en nosotros mismos antes que en los demás.

Solo hay ciertas personas que prefieren rechazar su felicidad solo para hacer felices a otros, incluso están dispuestos a perder al amor de su vida con tal de hacer felices a los demás. Si lo pensaba bien ella odiaba a ese tipo de personas, las cuales prefieren perder su felicidad, aunque no podía negar que en un momento eso le gusto, pues pudo estar cerca de la persona que ella creía que amaba. ¿Cómo se enamoro de él? Esa es una pregunta un tanto difícil, quizás fue cuando lo conoció, si, si cuando eran niños, le llamo la atención ese cabello rojo y esos dientes, parecía un tiburón, por eso cuando volvió y se entero que tenía una novia, lo único que podía pensar era separarlos, aunque ciertamente no batallo mucho, fue lo más fácil que pudo haber hecho y lo que la ayudo fue que Nitori estaba dispuesta a perder al amor de su vida con tal de hacerla feliz y lo había demostrado aun tras haber pasado ya tres años.

¿Entonces porque se siente así?

Ella los vio besándose y decidió apartarse, Sousuke lo sabía, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Rin nunca la vería como algo más que una amiga, siempre lo supo. Ciertamente lo que más coraje le daba no era eso, lo que le daba coraje es que ahora ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esta otra persona, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuese él, estúpido Momotaru, desde que la había besado, llevo sus dedos a sus labios, ese beso, fue lo siempre estuvo buscando, aquel beso fue mágico, fue tan tan..

Aaag ¿Porque tenía que pensar en él? Además solo fue un beso y él solo la beso para callarla.

&Free&

La calle realmente era larga, pensó que no llegaría incluso que se la negarían, toco el timbre desesperadamente, cuando le abrieron se disculpo por la intromisión y se dirigió a la habitación de Nitori dejándola en shock por su repentina aparición; dejo caer el viejo álbum de fotos cerca de ella, aquél donde la foto de su viejo quedo al descubierto.

-Nitori ¿Same es mi hijo?-

Realmente quería saber la verdad, tenía que saberla; su corazón no dejaba de latir, sus piernas temblaban, abrió un poco su boca para decir algo pero Nitori hablo primero.

-Si-

Escucho que le dijo casi en un susurro, y le vio bajar la mirada, todo este tiempo él lo sabia o por lo menos una parte de él lo intuyó, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- dijo entre sollozos mirándole.

-Todo fue tu culpa, yo…-

-¿Mi culpa? - no dejo terminar a la chica cuando comenzó a cuestionarla, vio como esta comenzaba a llorar.

- Nitori yo…-

-¡Cállate! Todo fue tu culpa, aquella vez yo te iba a decir que estaba embarazada pero entonces te vi, estabas con ella, ella te beso y cuando se separaron tú la besaste de nuevo, por eso no te lo dije, todo fue tu culpa-

Rin no podía creerlo, recordó aquel beso que años atrás había tenido con Sousuke y se lamento por haber cedido a besarla, había arruinado su relación con Nitori por ello. Aprovechando el momento en que esta se había callado, le explico todo lo que había pasado en aquél momento, le conto también que después ya no fue a verla y el tiempo en volver se le había complicado por los entrenamientos y demás cosas, realmente ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo tan frágil a pesar de no aparentarlo, tenían un hijo en común y él esperaba que su relación no solo fuese eso, la vio caer frente a su persona, ella tenía razón, todo había sido por su propia culpa. Llego a pensar que aquel beso no significaría nada no fue así.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de la peli plata y la abrazo fuertemente, sujeto su mentón depositando un beso en sus labios, pudo distinguir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la chica, aparto ligeramente el cabello de la chica besando su cuello, la pasión se hizo presente rápidamente, las caricias de uno eran correspondidas por el otro. Ambos se levantaron del piso sin dejar de besarse, sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas hasta que terminaron por apartarse unos centímetros dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva como unión entre ellos, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con desesperación, la mano de Rin recorrió la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a sus caderas, entre juegos y caricias ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas y la recostó sobre la cama siendo cuidadoso. Desde hace mucho tiempo había soñado con volver estar así con ella.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza, besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían sus delgadas y torneadas piernas. Deposito un beso en su vientre y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron los hombros de ella, bajo hasta uno de sus pechos, podía sentir la calidez que desprendía, el latir rápido de su corazón, sintió la dureza de los botones rozados del la chica que siempre fue el amor de su vida, su otra mano tomo dirección diferente recorrió la intimidad de la chica con delicadeza, el deseo comenzaba a aumentar con desesperación. Pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella, un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de esta, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa, recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de la peli plata, quería guardar para sí mismo cada centímetro de ella, comenzó a chupar y succionar los botones rosados de su pecho mordisqueándolos cuidadosamente.

-Rin- dijo ella en un leve suspiro.

-Estoy aquí- respondió de forma cariñosa cerca de su oído; sintió la calidez de unas delicadas manos recorrer su espalda, se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica abriéndolas con delicadeza, su mano bajo a la intimidad de ella de nueva cuenta y comenzó a tocarla, una vez que la sintió lista, introdujo su miembro, esperó un momento antes de decidir moverse; al principio comenzó lento, suave y rítmico, todo era como aquella vez, como su primera vez, comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, aunque quería ir con cuidado también se sentía impaciente, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las embestidas; sus jadeos eran simples, disfrutaba escuchar aquellos sonidos salir de la boca de la persona que amaba. En algún momento sus voces se unieron; ambos habían comenzado a gemir.

Las embestidas iban en aumento y los gemidos también, el deseo era demasiado como para poder frenarlo, mas de tres años habían pasado desde su último encuentro y él ya estaba en su límite, salió de ella, la sujeto de las caderas y la coloco dándole la espalda, volvió a penetrarla con delicadeza y pasión retomando en poco tiempo el ritmo frenético que había detenido.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada, los gemidos chocaban con las paredes de la habitación, su mano rodeo la frágil cintura y llevo su cuerpo encima del de ella, deposito un beso en su cuello blanco, podría jurar que podía ver la vena brincar, su mano buscó unirse con la de ella, todo era perfecto, unas cuantas embestidas mas bastaron para que el llegara a su clímax y se corriera dentro de ella, la escuchó gemir audiblemente y justo después de que ambos terminasen cayeron a un lado del otro satisfechos, cansados pero en cierta forma felices. Sin soltarse las manos se miraron con amor, ese amor que a pesar del tiempo seguía ahí, incluso más fuerte que antes; comenzarían de cero, todo sería diferente

&FREE&

Revolvió su cabello y dejo salir una queja de su boca, hace días no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No es como si ella le gustara o algo así, ¿O acaso es que si le gustaba? No, no, eso no podía ser ella es egoísta, egocéntrica y besa lindo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Suspiró, nunca antes había sentido un beso igual a ese, ni siquiera con Nitori ¿Acaso eso era amor? Rodó por el piso ¿Será acaso que…

Todas sus dudas tenían que ser aclaradas, se levantó del piso, tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo al departamento de Sousuke, tenía que verla.

Inmediatamente pensó ¿Qué hacia fuera de su departamento? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué su dedo estaba en el timbre?

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se puso nervioso pero no se movió del lugar, justo entonces la puerta se abrió y ella le miro alzando una ceja -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno yo, solo quería saber algo… dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Y, que es?-

Dudó unos instantes y sin nada que perder, se decidió y se acerco a ella para besarla, fue tan extraño que sintiera lo mismo que aquella vez. Se aparto después de concluir el beso y la miró, su corazón latía rápidamente; creía que de seguir a si se le saldría e huiría lejos.

-Creo que me gustas- soltó de repente, los colores se le vinieron al rostro después de decir eso, ¿Qué tipo de confesión era esa? ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?¿En que estaba pensando? Seguramente ella lo rechazaría, si eso era más que obvio. Ella no podría fijarse en alguien como él.

- También me gustas- escucho que le contesto la peli negra, ¿Estaba soñando? No él lo escucho bien, sonrió, vio como Sousuke le permitía entrar a su departamento, después de una plática ambos salieron de ahí en busca de Rin y Nitori.

Ambos habían tomado su decisión, no les costó mucho encontrarlos pues cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa de Nitori, ella y Rin salían de ahí,-

-Rin sempai, Nitori necesito… más bien necesitamos hablar con ustedes-

-Momotaru y yo decidimos estar juntos, como pareja-

Momo la miro y asintió, volvió la mirada a Nitori y a Rin, el había comprendido desde hace mucho que Nitori siempre estaría enamorada de Rin y el de ella.

-Me alegro que estén juntos, espero que sean felices- escucho decirle el peli rojo.

-Yo, Nitori quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento, fui egoísta y te aleje de Rin por tres años…

-Eso quedo en el pasado, se feliz con Momo-

Se sentía tan contento, ahora tenía a Sousuke a su lado, sabía que no sería tan fácil pero valdría la pena.


	12. Chapter 12

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas que leen el Fic, muchas gracias. chan chan chaaaan este fic empieza llegar a su fin. Pero como no quiero que acabe le meteré relleno, es decir este capítulo es relleno, el próximo quizás sea el final, pero, como el final que tengo que pensado es algo lindo, no estoy muy conforme, solo por eso, les daré un final alternativo para todas aquellas que no querían que Nitori se alejara de Momo, pero como todo acto tiene una consecuencia, muchas me odiaran por el final alternativo, ya que con una decisión puede cambiar el mundo de todos alrededor. Por cierto una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que me quede sin internet.

Nota: Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones en las parejas ya anunciadas, nada es seguro. Pasen a leer mis otros fics algunos están mal escritos porque es cuando comenzaba. Este capítulo contiene R18.

Cap. 12

Lo que hace un amor.

Ella no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Nitori por teléfono, ciertamente estaba contenta pues nadie más que ella, pues llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que eso sucediera, ahhggg, se lamentaba, su amiga desde hace una semana había vuelto a retomar su relación con su hermano y esté se había enterado que Same era su hijo y enterarse también del nacimiento de los gemelos de Haru y Makoto le había sorprendido mucho, suspiro, se había perdido de mucho estando en su luna de miel, pero estaba muy feliz con su ahora esposo, en especial por los pectorales tan perfectos que tenia, cerro sus ojos y mordió su labio recordando los pectorales, quizás ya era tiempo de volver, había estado lejos alrededor de 5 meses disfrutando de su luna de miel, pero ahora quería volver y ver a su nueva cuñada y los bebes Tachibana, se preguntaba si los niños serian parecidos a Makoto o Haru, respiro hondo antes de levantarse al baño y vomitar, el desayuno de esa mañana no le había caído nada bien, tanto que seguía en la cama, y su marido, el había salido a buscar a un doctor y medicinas para el estomago.

Toc toc toc. Escucho que tocaban a su puerta, se aparto de la taza del baño con mucha dificultad, al abrir la puerta vio que se trataba de su marido y el doctor que había ido a buscar, la revisión fue como siempre.

-Todo está en orden, pero tengo una sospecha, me gustaría que te hicieras un estudio solo para confirmarlo, pienso que podrías estar embarazada-

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, dirigió su mirada a Mikoshiba y este a ella, ambos sonrieron, a pesar de que solo fuese una sospecha eso los emocionaba demasiado, volvió a mirar al médico y asintió con la cabeza, después de ciertas indicaciones el doctor se fue.

-Sera mejor volver e ir con Rei chan para que te revisé-

-si- asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama, a pesar de los ascos y los mareos estaban felices, un bebé es algo que ella y Mikoshiba querían.

No tardaron mucho en regresar a Iwami, y que Rei confirmara su embarazo, tenía alrededor de 4 meses y medio, según Rei su bebé era niña, sus preguntas comenzaron a salir ¿Se parecería a ella o a Mikoshiba? ¿O.. acaso se parecía a su papá o a su mamá así como Same se parecía a su papá? Sonrió de medio lado, eso sería divertido, una niña parecida a su papá como Same. Aquella noche les dio la noticia a su madre, sus suegros, su cuñado, su hermano y su amiga Nitori. Su noticia había sido linda, pero lo que más la emociono fue saber que su hermano Rin y Nitori se casarían. También le sorprendió saber que Momotaru y Sousuke habían empezado una relación.

&FREE&

Tenían 4 meses de haber nacido y para sus ojos eran los bebés más perfectos de todo el mundo, tanto Haru como Makoto, los adoraban, la niña, Umi, tenía el cabello color azabache como Haru pero los ojos verdes como Makoto y su misma personalidad, reía mucho cuando la miraban ó la cargaban, el niño, Mizu con el pelo castaño como Makoto pero los ojos Azules como Haru y su misma personalidad. Ese día sus hijos se quedaron en casa de sus abuelos junto con sus tíos Ran y Ren, según su suegra "el tiempo a solas con tu pareja es importante" y a suplicas de sus cuñados ahora ella estaba a solas con su marido, no podía negar que quería estar a solas con Makoto, suspiro, el estaba tomando un baño, respiro hondo y sujeto la perilla de la puerta, nunca había sido tan atrevida, sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras se tornaban de un leve color rojizo, desvió su mirada, sin pensarlo dos veces giro la perilla y termino entrando al cuarto de baño, el sonido de la regadera cayendo y el calor del vapor solo lograron alentarla a lo que tenía en mente, sin hacer mucho ruido se quito su ropa dejándola caer en el piso, su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años el siguiera provocándole tantas cosas? Poso su mano en la orilla de la cortina moviéndola ligeramente, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Makoto de abajo hacia arriba, pudo ver perfectamente aquellas torneadas piernas y aquellos bien marcados muslos, poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada, aquellos duros y redondos glúteos la hicieron morderse los labios solo por unos segundos para luego retomar de nuevo su mirada seria, diviso la fuerte y ancha espalda, dio un paso adelante y abrazo la espalda que tenia frente a ella.

-Haru-

Escucho que él la nombraba mientras se gira para quedar frente a ella, ahora el agua caliente recorría el cuerpo abrazado de la pareja, tomo con ambas manos la cara del castaño y lo beso, sintió el calor de las manos de su compañero recorrer su cuerpo, al parecer no era la única que había estado esperando por ese momento. Sintió como él posaba una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra bajaba hasta uno de sus glúteos para luego alzarla, el frio del mármol ahora chocaba con su espalda, ella rodeo con ambas manos el cuello del chico sin dejar de besarlo abrió ligeramente las piernas para permitirle la entrada a un miembro lo suficientemente ya erecto, aquel miembro se fue abriendo paso dentro de ella, haciéndola disfrutar de un gran placer, los gemidos de ambos se chocaban contra la pared mientras eran ahogados por el sonido de la regadera, tras unos minutos así, cerraron la llave y el sin soltarla la saco de la ducha para llevarla depositarla en la cama, el chico estaba arriba de ella, lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde, volvió a besarlo, el seguía respondiendo a los besos de la chica obviamente sin dejar de tocarla, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían la figura de la chica, sus besos habían sido pausados, el había comenzado a bajar por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, cerrar sus ojos le permitía disfrutar sentir la respiración caliente rebotar en su piel, un fuerte gemido salió de ella al sentirle de nuevo dentro de ella, el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó a ir al mismo ritmo que el de él.

-Makoto para-

Vio como el chico la veía un poco confundido, pero este accedió a parar y salió dentro de ella, quería hacer esto más que nada, respiro hondo y recordó "una pareja debe hacer cosas nuevas para no aburrirse" como siempre su suegra le daba algunos consejos, se levanto de la cama y se alejo entrando al baño. La cara de Makoto seguía en completa confusión, quizás ahora el estaba pensando en si hiso algo mal o quizás en que la había lastimado, tardo menos de 5 minutos para salir ahora portando un lindo vestido corto transparente en color negro y sobre su cabeza una diadema con orejas de gato del mismo color de su vestido, camino hacia la cama sentándose al lado de Makoto, este tenía la cara completamente roja.

-Nya-

Dejo salir un pequeño maullido de gato mientras se colocaba arriba de Makoto, ella sabía perfectamente bien que Makoto adoraba los gatos y vestirse así para él no había sido completamente su idea.

-¡Kyaa!-

Escucho un grito de Makoto quien ahora la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba con cierta fascinación, pudo darse cuenta que tanto la cara como las orejas de su marido estaban completamente rojas, seguido de eso sus labios fueron besados con pasión y desesperación, tras varios minutos de jugueteos, volvieron a ser una sola persona, poso sus manos en los anchos hombros de Makoto, dejo salir algunos gemidos justo antes de terminar, ambos se sujetaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, finalizaron su día de juegos con un lindo y tierno beso.

&FREE&

El amor nos llega a todos por igual, sean grandes o pequeños, niños y niñas, niños y niños, el amor simplemente a todos nos llega incluso a los que no creen en él.

El no entendía mucho de eso, ni siquiera sabía que era el amor, podía entender que los mayores sentían "eso" por otras personas como su mamá y su tía Gou y los amigos de su familia. Tampoco podía entender muy bien que estaba pasando con su mamá, él sabía perfectamente bien que Momotaru Mikoshiba no era su papá pero le tenía cariño pues él había cuidado de ellos desde antes que naciera, pero ahora su papá resultaba ser el señor de pelo rojo y dientes de tiburón que le caía muy bien en especial porque se parecía a un tiburón y esos animales le gustaban.

Aquel día su mamá le había bañado y le había puesto un lindo traje, su papá le había dado un bonito regalo y se dirigían a casa de su amiga. Al llegar pudo ver a la mamá y al papá de su amiga cargando bebés mientras los recibían con una gran sonrisa, dirigió su mirada a su mamá y después de recibir una aceptación de parte de esta corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, al llegar se quedo parado mirándola, se veía tan linda con su vestido blanco con flores y sus sandalias blancas, su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas parecían orejas de conejo, eso le gustaba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando la vio correr hacia él, apretó su puño con fuerza cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Extendió el regalo que le había dado su papá y se lo entrego, verla sonreír le provocaba muchas cosas que no sabía explicar, sentía como si miles de hormigas corrían dentro de él o como si mariposas estuvieran revoloteando.

Pero todo eso aumento cuando sintió a Nanami dándole un beso en su mejilla, su cara se torno en un color rojo cuando ella le sujeto la mano y lo llevo lejos de los otros niños.

-Same, cuando seamos grandes yo me quiero casar contigo-

Aquellas palabras le habían dejado un poco pasmado, pues pensó que no había escuchado bien, paso saliva y la miro a los ojos.

-¿No quieres casarte con migo?-

Sonrió, estiro su mano hasta sujetar la de ella y asintió dejando salir un sonido de aprobación, sintió como ambas manos de la niña sujetaban las de él, de pronto ella soltó una de sus manos, sintió un pequeño tirón y ambos comenzaron a correr por el patio, ella sin soltarlo lo jalo llevándole hasta donde estaban los adultos.

-Mamá, Same y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes-

-Mmmm ¿De verdad?-

Sintió como la mamá de su amiga lo miraba con una sonrisa, el solo pudo asentir afirmando a lo que Nanami había dicho.

-¿¡Que!? Mi pequeña Nanami ya está pensando en casarse-

-Estate tranquilo Rei chan que mi hijo cuidara muy bien de tu pequeña-

El estaba realmente confundido pues no entendía por qué el decir que se casaría con Nanami cuando fuesen grandes, alteraba a las personas, vio como su padre Rin calmaba al papá de Nanami y su mamá solo reía con la madre de la niña peli azul, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, Nanami tenía el mismo color del pelo que su papá y los ojos de su mamá, el no se parecía a su mamá ni tampoco a su papá pero su tía le había dicho que se parecía mucho a su abuelo, suspiro.

-Same, vamos a jugar-

-Si- Asintió sin soltar la mano de la niña, caminaron junto a los demás niños y siguieron jugando, quizás el no entendía nada sobre que es el amor o por lo menos no todo lo significa, pero podía estar seguro que si lo que él sentía por Nanami era amor entonces no quería entenderlo, solo quería vivirlo o sentirlo, pues era demasiado complicado explicar las mariposas en su estomago y más aun cuando esas mariposas parecen revolotear sin ninguna razón, pero como lo dicen todos, el amor es algo que nos llega a todos.


	13. Chapter 13

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas las personas que leen el Fic, es para mí demasiado triste y doloroso decir esto, pero como tiene un principio y un fin, este fic llega a su final, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero como no se que a muchos quizás no les guste el final tendré un final alternativo como ya se los había dicho anteriormente, ya que se que algunas no les gusto que Nitori se quedara con Rin y la querían con Momo les daré gusto, pero como toda acción tiene una reacción pues se los dejare a su imaginación y a su gusto y espero que no me odien con ninguno de los dos finales.

Para su buena suerte decidí hacer el final en dos partes, espero lo disfruten.

Cap. 13

El final

El día por fin había llegado, quizás ese día hubiera llegado hace tiempo, si tan solo hubiese confiado en el nada de eso había pasado, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, ahora estaba caminando hacia el altar donde le esperaba su sempai, sonrió de medio lado, después de mucho se casaría con la persona que quería, recordar como Rin había entrado al instituto y como había entrado al club de natación y de cómo la regañaba por ser desordenada en la habitación que compartían, se había alegrado cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada pero también sufrió cuando Sousuke apareció, todo su entorno cambio, luego Same nació antes de tiempo y estuvo a punto de perderlo, suspiro, pero después de todo ya nada de eso importaba, ahora ella y su hijo estarían junto a Rin, los tres serian una familia, la familia que ella siempre había querido, sonrió ampliamente cuando llego al altar junto a él, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas, no había duda estaba emocionada, tan emocionada que solo escucho a Rin dar el sí y por supuesto ella darlo, un tierno beso sello la ceremonia que acababa de terminar, ahora eran marido y mujer, tras algunos papeleos ahora ella era la señora Matsuka, la fiesta fue sencilla, pero muy linda, había algo que ella quería decir, no se podía quedar callada, tenía que decirlo. Durante la fiesta ella decidió hacerlo, decir aquello que la estaba preocupando, a fin de cuentas eso no podría ocultarse por mucho.

-Rin- dijo en un susurro mientras sujetaba la mano del chico- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- vio como el chico la miro y le sonrió esperando lo que ella quería decirle –Rin sempai, estoy embarazada-

-Ya no soy tu sempai Aii, recuérdalo-

Al parecer Rin no había escuchado el resto de lo que acababa de decirle –Estoy embarazada – volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono un poco más alto, el cual logro ser escuchado por Gou y por todos sus amigos presentes, todos dirigieron sus miradas sorprendidas a los novios, ellos sonrieron pero no dijeron nada.

-¿¡Embarazada!?- Grito el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos y se ponía de pie.

-Si- asintió con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas- lo.. lo siento no pensé que…- sin poder terminar su frase sintió como era abrazada con fuerza, pudo escuchar también algunos sollozos, alzo sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo que la abrazaba, poso su cara en el hombro del chico, luego se aparto un poco, subió su mano hacia la cara del peli rojo, limpio las lagrimas de este sonrió y le beso, por un momento ella había creído el se enfadaría con la noticia, pero no fue así.

-Estoy tan feliz Aii- escucho que le decía al oído, realmente estaba feliz.

-¡Voy a ser papá!-

Giro su cabeza al ver que el peli rojo que había gritado a todos la gran noticia, tras felicitaciones el día de su boda termino.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, su cuñada Gou había tenido una linda niña muy parecida a Seijuro Mikoshiba, más bien era una copia exacta del chico, pero con la diferencia que era una niña, ahora ella estaba en labor de parto, estaba feliz por saber que su bebé nacería pronto y que el embarazo había sido diferente al de Same, ahora su bebé estaba a punto de nacer, Rin había pedido estar presente y ser el que cortara el cordón umbilical pero al empezar a ver la cabeza del bebé prefirió salirse, esto facilitaba el trabajo de Rei, tras varios minutos de dolor escucho el llanto de un bebé, vio como su amigo le pasaba el bebé a una enfermera y este le envolvía en una mantita de color amarillo, eso no le decía mucho el color amarillo siempre había sido un color neutral, deseaba tanto saber que era su bebé. Vio caminar a Rei hacia la puerta y salir por unos minutos, la enfermera que cargaba a su bebé se acerco a ella entregándoselo.

-Felicidades es una niña-

Sujeto a su bebé con cuidado y la miro, su pelo tenía el mismo color al de ella, quien lo diría, sonrió ampliamente al ver entrar a Rin quien traía cargando a Same, vio como ambos se acercaban hacia ellas, Rin deposito un beso en su frente mientras Same se sentaba a un lado de ella y estiraba su mano destapando la mantita de la cara de su hermana.

-Ella es muy bonita, se parece a ti mamá-

-Gracias Same- respondió al escuchar a su hijo, realmente estaba feliz su familia estaba completa.

-Ambas son muy lindas Same, tu mamá y tu hermana son muy lindas-

-Si, como se llamara?-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, antes de que pudieran contestar la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-Se llamara Ahiru- respondió la peli gris mientras la mecia.

-Ahiru- escucho al pequeño Same repetir el nombre, vio como el niño se acercaba y besaba la nariz de la bebé y agarraba su manita, vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraban sus amigos, sus padres, su suegra y su cuñada, todos habían ido para conocer a la recién nacida.

Quizás no viviría feliz para siempre como en los cuentos, pues se enfrentarían a muchas clases de problemas pero eso no importaba porque tenía a su alrededor personas que la habían apoyado en todo momento, ahora ella no solo tenía grandes amigos, tenía una familia y eso para ella, era la felicidad.

&FREE&

Nunca pensó que podía enamorarse tanto de una persona y mucho menos pensar que todo empezó por un beso, ¿Pero todo empieza de esa manera no?, no, no en su caso no había sido así pero eso ya no importaba, ahora no podía creer que él estuviera viviendo con su novia, habían decidido comprar entre los dos una casa donde cupieran los dos, pues el departamento donde vivía ella solo era para una persona y era demasiado incomodo para ambos, suspiro, no había sido fácil poder encontrar una casa que le gustara a ella pero la habían encontrado, lo mas difícil de estar con ella no había sido cambiarse de casa, ni comenzar a vivir juntos ni acompañarla a las rehabilitaciones de su hombro, no, todo eso comparado con lo que estaba viviendo ahora había sido el paraíso.

Sabía perfectamente bien que le costaría demasiado poder lidiar con ella y más en este estado pero por lo que parecía el era un masoquista.

-¡Momotaru Mikoshiba!-

Su paz se había terminado – Ya voy, ya voy- dijo mientras tomaba el plato y corría hacia donde estaba Sousuke.

-¿Acaso quieres que me muera?-

-No, Sousuke eso no-

-Tú ya no me quieres porque me estoy poniendo gorda y fea-

-No digas eso, eso no pasara- la tomo de las manos y la beso, tú no te estás poniendo gorda ni fea-

-¡Cállate! Tu solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal. Vete-

Había veces que no sabía qué hacer si reír o llorar pero cuando pasaban cosas como esas solo quería reír, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que ella se ofendería y haría un drama, respiro hondo y se alejo de la pelinegra

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Me dijiste que me fuera, me voy-

-Te dije que te fueras pero no que te fueras ahora, te vas porque estoy fea verdad ¿Ya no me quieres porque estoy gorda?-

Realmente quería reír nunca pensó que la vería de esa manera, realmente le parecía divertido pues podía verla en su forma tsundere en todo su esplendor, podía agradecer que el embarazo a Sousuke le sentaba muy bien incluso se le hacía más atractiva, camino hacia ella y la beso tiernamente.

–Nunca te dejare aunque te pongas gorda y fea-

El embarazo de Sousuke no fue nada sencillo, en especial por los cambios bruscos de humor, pero eso siempre le gusto, el nacimiento de su bebé llego en la temporada de invierno el parto fue podría considerarlo como inusual pues ella le gritaba que la dejara y que no la dejara al mismo tiempo, que no la tocara pero que no soltara su mano, sonrió de lado si algo podría agradecer era ese embarazo pues logro conocerla mucho más de lo que él quería, pudo ver su lado amable y el peor de ellos.

Tras una hora de gritos, jaloneos, empujones y pellizcos su bebe nació, una pequeña y regordeta y sonrosada niña con el pelo color azabache, nunca había visto cosa tan linda, nada se le comparaba ni siquiera cuando él estuvo presente en el nacimiento de Same, en ese entonces Same le parecía lindo, pero nunca pensó que ahora su bebé fuera mucho más linda que lo que él hubiera pensado.

-Suéltalo Yukki el es mío-

-¡No! No es tuyo el es mío-

-Tu mocosa como puedes decir eso, tengo más privilegios-

-Que no él es el mío tamben, cuando yo sea gande me casade con papá-

-Ya ya dejen de pelear, las quiero a las dos-

-Tu cállate, que este peleando con mi hija por tu amor no quiere decir que te yo te ame te quedo claro, jum-

-Papá, papá mira encontré un escadabajo te lo doy como plueba de mi amol-

-Aléjate de el Yukki, el es mío-

Suspiro, su vida había cambiado desde que había nacido su hija, pensó que con el nacimiento de está, los jaloneos pararían y todo sería lo más normal posible pero al parecer nada cambio, Sousuke y su hija Yukki solían "pelearse" por su amor, pero al final del día aquellas peleas parecían no haber ocurrido antes, ciertamente tanto Sousuke como Yukki eran muy parecidas físicamente pues ambas tenían el cabello largo y quizás a veces Yukki tenía la misma actitud que su madre aunque a veces se parecía a él, pero ver a su pequeña a los ojos lo enamoraba mas en especial con ese color café claro parecido a sus ojos, amaba a su hija y sobre todo amaba a Sousuke, lo pensó una vez y al perecer lo seguiría pensando siempre, el era masoquista.


	14. Chapter 14

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas las personas que leen el Fic, es para mí demasiado triste y doloroso decir esto, pero como tiene un principio y un fin, este fic llega a su final, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero como no se que a muchos quizás no les guste el final tendré un final alternativo como ya se los había dicho anteriormente, ya que se que algunas no les gusto que Nitori se quedara con Rin y la querían con Momo les daré gusto, pero como toda acción tiene una reacción pues se los dejare a su imaginación y a su gusto y espero que no me odien con ninguno de los dos finales.

Para su buena suerte decidí hacer el final en dos partes y esta es la última parte, espero lo disfruten.

Cap. 14

El final parte 2

¿Qué era lo que mas agradecía en la vida? Sin dudar, agradecía a Nagisa ¿Por qué? Simple, porque ella le dio 4 hermosos hijos, Nanami, Airi, Eita y Kichiro. Pero lo que mas agradecía era haber conocido a Nagisa, recordó como Nagisa había sido tan insistente con él, con eso de pertenecer al club de natación y no, no se arrepintió de haber entrado, si bien le había costado trabajo aprender a nadar pero todo valió la pena, ¿Cuándo se empezó a enamorar de ella? Mmm no podía recordarlo, pero si podía decir que sintió atracción por Nagisa cuando ella empezó a verlo más temprano para enseñarle a nadar, las ganas de poder compartir algo con ella fueron las que lo ayudaron a nadar especialmente a enamorarse de ella.

Ciertamente la forma en la que ambos hicieron las cosas no estuvo bien, es decir embarazarse en secundaria no era parte de lo que él quería pero cuando vio a Nanami todo cambio, se esforzó mas en sus estudios y pronto se graduó como doctor. No podía negar que no era una buena vida y como tenerla si el tenia una hermosa familia.

-Rei chan, Rei chan-

Escucho que le llamaba la peli rubia, el, solo atino a sonreír bobamente mientras la miraba un ligero quejido salió de su boca en señal de que le "hacia caso"

-Entonces si Rei chan?-

-Si, si- atino a contestar mientras la veía brincar emocionada, esta así le duro muy poco pues comenzó a preguntarse por aquello a lo que le había dicho que si, ciertamente le daba miedo preguntar, pues sabía que Nagisa se molestaría y cuando eso pasa, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, suspiro largamente y dio media vuelta, quizás lo mejor era no preguntar y esperar "lo peor".

El día en el consultorio no fue muy tranquilo en especial para él, especialmente porque Nagisa no había ido a verlo, eso realmente le inquietaba pues ella siempre había ido a llevarle a comida o había ido a verlo con cualquier pretexto, pero ese día no sucedió, iba y venía atreves de aquella habitación, el sonido de su celular le saco de su inquietud.

-Nagisa! ¿Qué ah pasado?-

-Rei chan necesito que vengas a la casa no tengo tiempo de explicar, es urgente.-

Después de aquellas palabras, tomo su maletín y salió corriendo, no podía explicarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, las palabras de Nagisa era como si fuesen de angustia ¿Acaso alguno de sus hijos se puso mal? No, si eso hubiera pasado Nagisa los hubiera llevado con el inmediatamente ¿entonces Nagisa era la que se sentía mal? Era mas probable ella acostumbraba a cargar para sí misma los dolores.

No tardo mucho en llegar, vista desde afuera, su casa parecía ser de lo más normal del mundo, camino hacia la puerta principal, alargo su mano hacia la perilla, trago saliva, abrió aquella puerta y entro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Era obvio que se había sorprendido al escuchar aquel grito, su cumpleaños, ¿Acaso era hoy? Como había podido olvidar su cumpleaños, sonrió y quito una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, estaba realmente feliz, ver a sus amigos ahí reunidos a su esposa y sus hijos, su pequeña Nanami se acerco a él con un lindo regalo, al abrirlo se sorprendió pues dentro vio la cosa más hermosa y perfecta que él había visto, un hermoso dibujo de su familia hecho obviamente por su hija, y unos cuantos garabateos de sus pequeños Airi, Eita y Kichiro. Aquel panorama era simplemente perfecto.

&&&FREE&&&

Un año había pasado demasiado rápido, sus pequeños mellizos habían crecido, era tan gracioso ver el parecido de ellos en sus hijos Mizu y Umi, ella estaba realmente agradecida de tenerlos, en especial cuando estuvo a punto de perderlos en ciertas ocasiones pero eso ahora ya no importaba, ahora ella disfrutaba de tener una familia. Ese día habían decidido pasarla los cuatro juntos, Makoto, Mizu, Umi y ella, era tan agradable sentir la arena y él agua en sus pies y los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara, sintió un pequeño tirón a su cabello y giro su cara hacia su pequeño Mizu este estaba haciendo lo posible por no tocar el agua, suspiro, desde que había crecido era tan difícil bañar al pequeño Mizu este le tenía un pavor al agua, ella lo abrazo.

-Todo estará bien Mizu, yo estoy aquí- dijo Haru mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y se metía al mar, al principio Mizu había llorado y se había aferrado a ella como si su vida realmente corriera peligro, quien lo diría su hijo teniéndole miedo al agua, caso contrario al de Umi ella parecía disfrutar tanto estar dentro del agua que cuando Makoto la sacaba ella lloraba, no pudo evitar sonreír, su familia era perfecta.

El día termino rápido, sus hijos y ellos estaban realmente cansados, su día familiar había sido demasiado lindo habían disfrutado de todo, y ella después de tanto tiempo había podido comer caballa de nuevo, ahora la caballa ya no le causaba repulsión como hace unos poco meses atrás ahora volvía a disfrutarla. Sus hijos habían caído dormidos justo al llegar a casa, aprovecho mientras Makoto se bañaba para preparar la cena, todo estaba listo, caballa para ella y para Makoto, suspiro al verle parado en el marco de la puerta mientras secaba su cabello castaño.

-Huele muy bien Haru- escucho que le decía Makoto mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella.

-Los niños están durmiendo- le dijo mirándole a los ojos para volver a mirar su plato de caballa.

-Haru-

Levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, un beso la tomo por sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al mirarle a los ojos, él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aun ella seguía sin entender como Makoto podía leerla tan fácilmente, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a su habitación tomados de la mano, sus miradas se entrelazaron por unos momentos antes de comenzar a besarse, al principio aquellos besos eran un poco bruscos, poco a poco la intensidad comenzó a disminuir, pronto las ropas les estorbaban y comenzaron por formar parte del piso, las manos de él comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo, era tan cálido como siempre, un gemido salió de su boca al comenzar a sentir a Makoto dentro de ella, sus manos acariciaron aquella ancha espalda que tanto le gustaba, paso sus manos por el cuello de este atrayéndolo a ella para besarle.

-Makoto- dijo entre susurros y gemidos, tras varios minutos de caricias besos y palabras dulces, ambos terminaron su unión.

Después de varios meses todo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo en su casa, en cuanto a su relación con Makoto todo marchaba de maravilla, pero saber que Kisumi trabajaba con él la irritaba demasiado, ese día especialmente odiaba tener que verla a la hora de la comida, ciertamente le gustaba hacer enojar a Kisumi cuando llevaba a sus bebés con ella y cuando ella misma se ponía de cariñosa con Makoto, no tardo mucho en llegar al jardín de infantes donde trabaja su esposo, evidentemente estaba enojada al ver Kisumi encima de Makoto y este tan ingenuo como siempre no se percataba de las dobles intenciones de esa pelirosa, peligrosa mas bien, soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el parentesco entre Kisumi y la palabra peligrosa. Makoto al ver a Haru y a sus pequeños corrió hacia ellos dejando atrás a Kisumi.

-Haru, justo a tiempo-

Ella solo le miro dándole a entender que era mejor comer, sin esperárselo Kisumi se sentó con ellos y comenzó a jugar con los pequeños Mizu y Umi. La comida no le estaba cayendo muy bien que digamos, ella diría más bien que es culpa de Kisumi ella siempre le provocaba malestar, todo comenzó a empeorar, se levanto de su asiento y corrió al baño a vomitar. Makoto la alcanzo un momento después.

-¿Y los niños?¿Los dejaste con Kisumi?-Le vio negar con la cabeza y eso le tranquilizo un poco.

-Están con Nagisa, ella paso a saludar y está con ellos, Haru vamos con Rei para que te revise-

Ella asintió antes de volver a vomitar, realmente se sentía mal, una vez calmada ella Makoto sus hijos y Nagisa fueron con Rei.

Este tras revisarla y hacerle unos rápidos estudios por fin supo el motivo de su malestar.

-Makoto sempai, Haruka sempai, ¡Felicidades! Van a tener un bebé-

-¡Ohh felicidades Mako chan Haru chan!-

Un bebé, llevo su mano a su vientre y luego una mirada a Makoto fueron más que suficientes para descubrir que estaba feliz por la noticia, varias lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y un fuerte abrazo de parte de Makoto le calmaron demasiado. Pronto su pequeño Mizu y su Pequeña Umi tendrían un hermano o una hermana, suspiro, esto es realmente la felicidad.

Fin


	15. Chapter 15

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo) Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas en este fic son Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa mas otros personajes que se vayan anexando a la historia. Esta historia puede sufrir alteraciones.

Come frutas y verduras, ve yaoi.

Dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas las personas que leen el Fic. Este capítulo es un final alternativo, para que puedan entender este final usare ciertos capítulos anteriores, yo sé que me odiaran pero no podía hacer todo color rosa. La única pareja que no tocare en este final alternativo será el Reigisa porque es canon.

Cap 15

No todo es lo que parece.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, miro a Nitori, acaso le diría toda la verdad a Rin, no, eso no podía ser arruinaría todos sus planes, no le valdría de nada haberlos separados hace unos años, sus planes de conquistar a Rin se irían a la basura. Quería hablar pero si lo hacía estropearía todo, cerro su puño con fuerza era evidente que estaba enojada. Miro como Nitori se zafaba del agarre de Rin, ella lucia molesta.

-No tienes ningún derecho sobre Same -

-Tsk- Miro como Rin tronaba su boca y se colocaba la gorra de la sudadera y camino hacia la puerta.

–Vamos Sousuke- En un acto de reflejo ella le siguió, Rin realmente estaba mal, se le veía en el rostro y por ende no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, solo lo siguió incluso cuando Rin llego a un pequeño bar donde se interno y comenzó a beber.

- Sabes Sousuke, yo, yo realmente creí que Same es mi hijo, no, no, no, no lo creo, lo siento, aquí –

Sin lugar a dudas Rin estaba ebrio, nunca fue bueno para tomar, pero incluso borracho lo único en lo que pensaba era en Nitori.

-Rin, olvídate de ella ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? -

- Se veía tan linda, ¿Lo viste? Same se parece un poco a ella tan frágil y tan inocente -

- Rin ¿No me escuchaste? - Le miro y se acerco a él para posar un beso en sus labios - ¿Acaso no te gusto? –

-La amo Sousuke realmente la amo, me duele verla con Momotaru- Suspiro, como podía ser eso posible lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, no había nadie más en la cabeza de Rin que no fuese Nitori, Rin comenzaba a quedarse dormido, llevarlo a su casa representaría un problema pues aun seguía la fiesta infantil la mejor opción era llevarlo con ella, pago la cuenta y pidió un taxi que los llevo a su departamento. Al entrar al departamento Sousuke le miro realmente le dolía verlo de esa manera, sufriendo por aquella chica tonta que se interponía entre ellos.

-mmm Nitori-

Escucho nombrar a Rin el nombre de ella, realmente no podía pelear contra ella, le ayudo a entrar y le llevo a su habitación, le acostó en su cama y se coloco arriba de él.

-¿Por qué solo piensas en ella, Rin? ¿Enserio no te gusto? - se acerco a sus labios, comenzó a besarlo, Rin sonrió cuando le miro, le vio levantar su mano y acariciar su mejilla para luego atraerla a su cara para seguir el beso y algunas caricias que pronto ambos se volvieron uno.

Ella sabía perfectamente bien que aquella noche con Rin solo seria eso, ella nunca podría competir con Nitori, nunca lo haría. Decidió preparar un poco de café antes de salir y prepararle el desayuno a Rin, una vez listo lo llevo a la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro en ella, lo vio de pie frente a ella desnudo.

-Buenos días Rin – Ella se acerco a él y poso un ligero beso en sus labios, suspiro, sabía perfectamente que el amaba a Nitori y nada entre ellos podía pasar pero...

- ¿Qué paso entre nosotros Sousuke? – escucho que le preguntaba.

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – nunca podría competir con Nitori, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación enojada

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerdes Rin? Es más que lógico lo que paso entre nosotros, tu dijiste que… -

-No, eso no pudo haber pasado, tú sabes que yo amo a Nitori y solo quiero estar con ella. Sousuke yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo verte de otra manera, compréndelo-

Ella se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso, mientras intentaba no llorar.

- Yo te amo Rin –

Lo siento Sousuke yo fui claro contigo desde aquella vez en la preparatoria lo recuerdas-

Ella lo recordaba muy bien aquel beso no había significado nada para él, pero para ella sí, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos -¡Vete! – grito mientras se encerraba en su habitación antes de pasarle su ropa, no quería verle, ella siempre le había querido.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y lo que había pasado aquella vez entre ella y Rin era evidente, no solo para ellos si no que también para sus conocidos, Rin ya sabía que estaba embaraza incluso Rin dijo que trataría de verla de otra forma, las cosas habían cambiado no solo desde que se entero de su embarazo, sino que también Rin se entero de la verdad, es decir Nitori le conto a Rin que Same era su hijo. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, siempre trato de evitarlo pero una vez que todo se supo todo cambio, Nitori también se había enterado que ella estaba embarazada y le dijo a Rin que ella lo quería mucho y que el siempre seria el amor de su vida, pero había ya formado una nueva familia junto a Momotaru, Nitori también le dijo a Rin que sería mejor que el formara una nueva familia junto a Sousuke y Rin había accedido, al principio ella había pensado que Rin lo hacía por compromiso pero él le demostraba que comenzaba a quererla. Los meses pasaron y su bebe nació, una hermosa niña con el pelo rojo como el de rin y hermosos ojos verde como los de ella, era una hermosa combinación.

Por otra parte Nitori se había casado con Momotaru y después de 5 años pudieron tener un bebé, una niña parecida a Momotaru pero ojos tan grises como los de Nitori, ella y Nitori, pudieron arreglar sus diferencias incluso se habían vuelto amigas. La vida machaba bien para las dos.

&&&FREE&&&

Estaba muy nervioso, nunca pensó que estar presente en el nacimiento de su bebé lo pondría de tal manera, miraba a Haru pujar y gritar a causa de eso, el solo podía darle palabras de apoyo, de pronto algo le comenzó a inquietar, las maquinas que marcaban el pulso de Haru comenzaron a acelerarse, vio como su amigo Rei le jalaba del brazo, era obvio que estaba en shock no comprendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué lo sacaba Rei de ahí? Miraba a su amigo decirle algo pero no lo escuchaba el solo podía escuchar aquellas maquinas sonar rapidamente.

Bip bip bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip La mano de Nagisa le sujeto mientras él solo podía ver a Rei corriendo de nueva cuenta a la sala donde se encontraba Haru, detrás de su amigo algunas enfermeras entraron corriendo también, lagrimas de sus ojos corrían entre sus mejillas. Esto no podía estar pasándole. No pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño del campo de flores de Lycoris rojas donde perdía a Haru para siempre

-Mako chan todo estará bien-

Escucho como le decía su amiga rubia y la peli plata solo asentía rectificando las esperanzas de la otra chica. Los minutos se hacían eternos no solo para el si no que para sus amigas y amigos y su familia, toda su familia presentes. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Miro su reloj 30 min, suspiro, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Rei salía junto con una enfermera que cargaba un bultito. La cara de Rei no le alentaba demasiado, comenzaba a temer lo peor. La enfermera se acerco a él y le ofreció el pequeño bulto que traía consigo, alargo sus brazos y lo tomo, un hermoso bebe con el pelo negro tan negro como el de Haru.

-Es una niña- Escucho que le decía la enfermera, el solo atino a asentir y mirar a Rei.

-¿Haru?¿Como esta Haru?- pregunto apretando ligeramente al bebé que cargaba, su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar, no podía creerlo, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio negar a Rei su cabeza.

-Lo siento Makoto sempai, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero hay otra cosa más, la niña que estas cargando es la única que pudimos salvar, Haru y el otro bebé no aguantaron. Otro bebé, acaso había escuchado bien, él sabía que solo era un bebé pero dos, de sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se aparto un poco de Rei, comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde estaba Haru, esto no podía estar pasándole, con una mano abrió la puerta vio un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca y aun costado un pequeño bulto cubierto de la misma manera. Su mano comenzó a temblar cuando levanto la sábana y la vio, parecía que dormía, la había visto tantas veces de esa manera, pero esta vez era diferente ella no despertaría jamás, nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, aquella sonrisa que solo a él le daba no aparecería jamás, todo aquello que el amaba de ella se había ido. Desenvolvió el bulto que estaba a un lado de Haru y le vio un pequeño niño con cabello castaño, aquel niño que había aparecido en su sueño no otro más que su hijo. Un pequeño sollozo le llamo la atención, bajo su mirada hacia el pequeño bulto que él estaba cargando, le miro aun con los ojos llorosos y beso la pequeña frente arrugada

-Lo lamento, todo fue mi culpa, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré con mi vida- Seco sus lágrimas y salió de aquel lugar vio a sus padres, sus suegros y sus amigos llorar, todos compartían su pena. El día del funeral llego, todos vestían de negro y estaban acompañados de hermosas flores blancas, el día era tan caluroso, el cielo tan azul, pero era un día tan triste, no solo para el si no para todos sus seres queridos. Todos estaban presentes alrededor del sepulcro de Haru y de su bebé al cual decidió llamarle Mizu como Haru quería, el hincado frente a este mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija.

–Te amo Haru- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, el amor de su vida se había ido.

-Y eso fue lo que paso Nagisa chan- dijo mientras miraba a Nagisa y sus demás amigos de reojo.

-¡Woahhhh si que estuvo raro tu sueño Aiichan!- Nagisa se levanto de su lugar y corrió hacia su amigo peli azul. –¿Has escuchado eso Reichan? Si yo fuese una niña tendríamos 4 hijos, no crees que sería interesante si eso fuese posible-

El peli azul solo respiro hondo, miro hacia su amigo rubio y se acomodo los lentes –Realmente agradezco que en estos momentos usted sea un hombre Nagisa-

-mmm que malo eres Reichan –

-Y ustedes que opinan?- pregunto el peli plata a sus demás amigos, tras haber terminado de contar su extraño sueño.

-Si Ai chan fuera una niña yo no me alejaría de ella aun cuando tuviésemos un hijo y yo no lo supiera- dijo Rin mientras provocaba un ligero rubor en la cara de Nitori.

-Yo no puedo creer que mi hermano pudiese casarse con Gou san-

Una carcajada interrumpió a Momotaru, Kisumi había reído –Sinceramente yo no creo que yo sea así con Haruka ni con Makoto- sin embargo un escalofrió le dejo cayado, Haru le miraba con ojos de odio.

Haru por su parte se levanto enojado y se sentó en otro lugar un tanto apartado.

-¿Qué a pasado Makoto sempai?-

Makoto solo sonrió- Haru está enojado porque por culpa de Kisumi yo enviudo y me quedo con una hija- Tras un suspiro Makoto se levanto y camino hacia Haru.

-Es mejor irnos a casa Haru-

Todos miraron como Haru sentía y comenzaba a caminar.

-Nos vemos- grito Makoto mientras los demás también comenzaban a despedirse y a tomar diferentes caminos.

Realmente agradecía que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Fin


End file.
